La misión que esperaba
by hatakeibiki
Summary: La nueva misión de Kakashi era completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, el nunca había sido niñero de nadie (tal vez un poco de Naruto) esta vez la hokage se había pasado. Seguir a todos lados a una ANBU de cabello rojo que tenía la energía de Gai y Lee juntos, la fuerza de Sakura y el amor por el ramen de Naruto, no sabía cual era su pecado pero ya lo estaba pagando.
1. La misión que esperaba

La misión que esperaba

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, en el siguiente escrito los utilizaré para entretenerme, espero les guste. (Cualquier corrección o sugerencia es bienvenida, gracias)

**Capítulo 1 La Nueva Misión.**

Kakashi ha sido llamado por la Hokage, no ha podido terminar de leer el capítulo de su libro, se pregunta en que terminara la historia mientras se dirige a la Mansión Hokage.

—Debo estar preparado para la misión, ya luego tendré tiempo de leer— se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza.

En su trayecto es notado por varias mujeres, quienes se ruborizan ante la mirada del único ojo visible del jōnin, tratando de ocultarse aun más bajo su máscara el jōnin apresura el paso.

—Dígame Hokage-sama— Kakashi entro en el despacho.

Tsunade se encontraba sentada viendo hacia la ventana y se giro al escuchar a Kakashi. —Si Kakashi, te he llamado para encomendarte una nueva misión. —

—Estoy listo para partir ¿de qué se trata?—

—En realidad Kakashi la misión será aquí en la aldea, necesito que vigiles a un ANBU. —

— ¿De quién se trata? —

Tsunade saca una hoja y le muestra la foto de una mujer vestida con el traje de ANBU y una máscara de gato color blanco con 6 líneas moradas, 2 de cada lado y dos en la parte superior, la mujer tiene el cabello color rojo brillante y lo lleva recogido en una cola de caballo.

— Su nombre ANBU es Koneko (gatito) quiero que la sigas y me informes de todos sus movimientos, ¡todos sus movimientos! —

— ¡Hai! Tsunade-sama, puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo. —

—De momento solo quiero asegurarme de cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones, por cierto si se acerca a Naruto házmelo saber y dime de que hablaron. Yamato se hará cargo del equipo 7 mientras tanto, ya puedes irte Kakashi. —

El jōnin con un rápido movimiento desapareció de la habitación. Tsunade se vuelve a girar hacia la ventana, junta sus manos frente a sus labios y se queda pensativa.

Kakashi al salir del recinto de la Hokage, se quedo parado sobre un árbol oculto entre sus hojas, está pensando que no ha visto antes a esa ANBU, un cabello rojo como el fuego no es una característica fácil de ocultar.

— Sera mejor empezar — se dice y sale de su escondite.

Lleva casi 40 minutos buscándola por la aldea, así que decide ir a buscarla a los campos de entrenamiento, al pasar corriendo cerca de la Piedra de los Héroes ve parada a la ANBU frente a ella.

— ¡Demonios! —Kakashi se esconde para no ser visto.

Ante ese movimiento la ANBU se gira, no ve a nadie pero aun así decide marcharse de ahí.

— Falto poco — Kakashi se empieza a mover para seguirla.

Ya han pasado más de 2 horas y la ANBU lo único que ha hecho es sentarse sobre un poste con la mirada fija en la puerta de la aldea, Kakashi empieza a arrepentirse de no haber comido nada antes de ver a la Hokage y justo en ese momento su estomago decide manifestar su queja.

— Un jōnin siendo delatado por su estomago — piensa mientras se cambia de lugar para evitar ser visto.

La ANBU Koneko se gira al escuchar el leve sonido, nuevamente no es nadie y vuelve su mirada hacia la puerta. En ese momento aparecen entrando a Konoha Yamato junto con el equipo 7, Naruto y Sakura vienen peleando por algo y Said va plasmando el momento en su cuaderno. Para Kakashi eso no es ninguna novedad, una vez el equipo está adentro de la aldea la ANBU se levanta suspira y se va.


	2. ¿Quién será?

Capítulo 2 ¿Quién será?

Son las 6 de la mañana, Kakashi no lo puede creer, tan temprano y Koneko ya está entrenando.

— Debe ser familiar de Gai — piensa divertido, al recordar a su excéntrico y obsesionado con el ejercicio compañero.

En esta ocasión el jōnin tomo la precaución de desayunar, no le pasaría lo del día anterior, a las 10 de la mañana Koneko levanto la vista al cielo y se fue corriendo.

Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de guardar su libro para seguirla, la encontró nuevamente sobre un poste, pero en esta ocasión con la vista fija en una casa, para ser más exactos en la casa de Naruto.

— ¡Mjm!, ahora si se pone interesante — pensó Kakashi al ver salir a Naruto de su casa apenas desperezándose.

Naruto fue al campo de entrenamiento con Said y Sakura, Koneko los estuvo espiando hasta las 2 de la tarde, cuando los jóvenes decidieron terminar el entrenamiento. Kakashi se pregunto si ella los espiaba también en su presencia y si él no lo había notado.

Koneko se dirigió al Ichiraku y pidió 2 tazones de ramen para llevar, al salir se fue corriendo hacia la cascada y se sentó en el césped frente a los tazones de ramen, Kakashi sin darse cuenta se inclino hacia delante listo para verla sin máscara.

— ¡Kakashi! vamos a comer, no quiero que te pase lo de ayer — Koneko habló fuerte dirigiéndose al árbol de su izquierda.

Kakashi abrió mucho el ojo visible, acaso le acababa de hablar a él.

— Hola Koneko —dijo saltando del árbol y acercándose.

— ¿Sabes? Es de mala educación espiar — levanto la vista hacia Kakashi. Era la primera vez que lo tenía en frente, —es realmente alto —pensó, al menos desde el suelo donde estaba sentada.

— Bueno yo no… no pretendía… no quería… — rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Que te viera? — preguntó ladeando la cabeza algo divertida por la incomodidad del jōnin.

— Algo así — No pudo evitar sonreír, el gatito lo había atrapado espiando y ahí en el césped no parecía tan peligroso.

—Creo que las presentaciones sobran, yo te conozco, y ahora me conoces, te he espiado, y justo ahora me estabas espiado, así que por ahora lo más importante es ¿quieres comer?

— Kakashi se sentó a su lado izquierdo, con la espalda recargada en un tronco.

— Gracias pero la verdad… — empezó.

—No me iras a decir que no tienes hambre — y giro la cara hacia él, dejando ver por un momento los ojos color verde debajo de la máscara — a esta hora ayer ya la tenias y mucha.

— ¿Hace cuanto sabes que te sigo? —dijo sin mirarla.

— Mmm, déjame pensar —ladeo la cabeza —desde ayer, en la Piedra de los Héroes. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan obvio soy? Creo que ya perdí mis habilidades ninja. — lo dijo sin mirarla nuevamente.

—Verás, es solo que te vi que buscabas a alguien en la aldea, en un inicio pensé que ibas tras Naruto, pero después oí que te detuviste detrás de mí y supe que el objetivo era yo. —

—La verdad, no sabía de tu existencia hasta ayer por la mañana, así que no supe muy bien por dónde empezar. — dijo al momento que colocaba sus manos tras su nuca. —

Oww Kakashi, tu sí sabes que decir para hacer sentir bien a alguien —bufó — Bueno aunque siendo ninja, esto debería ser un alago ya que debo permanecer oculta, a menos que sea un ninja pésimo y que por eso nadie me reconozca. — ¡Que complicado! No sé si quiero que me conozcan o no.

— Kakashi la miraba de reojo, a Koneko si que le gustaba hablar, así que le pregunto directamente. —Dime ¿por qué te sigo?—

—Te responderé, pero solo si comes conmigo. — Levantando un tazón en dirección a Kakashi —será un trato. —

— Está bien — tomando el tazón que le ofrecían — será un trato.

— Me voltearé, no me gusta estar sin mi máscara, como ya sabrás no se me permite — al decirlo se giro en el césped dándole la espalda a Kakashi —Y no trates de mirar. —

—Bien, ahora sé porque la tengo que vigilar, porque esta ¡Loca! Y puede ser un riesgo para la aldea — pensó mientras la veía de espaldas .

Kakashi siempre comía rápido para evitar lo vieran sin su máscara, esta vez no fue la excepción, al terminar aun seguía viendo de reojo la espalda de Koneko que se inclinaba sobre su tazón aun comiendo.

— ¡Ahh! ¡El ramen del Ichiraku es el mejor dattebayo!—

Kakashi alzo una ceja al terminar de escuchar a Koneko — ¿Sabes? Esas mismas palabras ya las he escuchado antes.

— Koneko tenso la espalda y se puso su máscara nuevamente.

— Es que es la verdad, bueno Kakashi llévame a mi casa —ordenó al tiempo que se levantaba.

Kakashi se levanto de forma automática tras escucharla — ¿llevarte? — preguntó extrañado mientras pensaba lo que ella le acababa de decir.

— ¿No crees que será más fácil vigilarme si vas conmigo?—lo miró.

— Verás, no eres mi prisionera ni nada por el estilo —mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Eso ya lo sé— mientras avanzaba —vámonos.

— Kakashi la seguía unos pasos por detrás, mientras la veía se preguntaba quién era ella — Kakashi apúrate — y por qué era tan mandona —sonrío apresurando el paso. —


	3. ¿Te vas?

**Capítulo 3 ¿Te vas?**

Kakashi estaba terminando de desayunar cuando escucho unos golpes en su puerta.

— ¡Kakashi! Hora de entrenar — se escuchó un grito afuera.

— ¡Dios! esta misión me va a matar —pensó el jōnin levantándose de su silla.

—Koneko son las 5:00 de la mañana, ¡de la mañana!, ¿qué no se supone que entrenas a las 6? —

— ¡Vamos! — y se echo a correr.

Kakashi se puso su chaleco y mientras cerraba la puerta volvió a escuchar el grito — ¡Vamos Kakashi! —

Kakashi la siguió, la veía correr y brincar de un tejado a otro —de dónde saca tanta energía —Koneko se detuvo de repente, Kakashi la tuvo que esquivar para no chocar con su espalda — ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto mientras la veía.

— L… la luz de la casa de Naruto está encendida- dijo con un hilo de voz.

— Si ya lo veo, ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? — mientras observaba la casa del rubio.

— El siempre se levanta hasta las 10 de la mañana, cuando no tiene misión — respondió en automático.

—Creí que era de mala educación espiar— la observo intrigado — ¿por qué lo espías?—Mejor dicho ¿Por qué lo espiamos? — Kakashi pensó que entre Koneko e Hinata podrían formar un club: "Espiando a Naruto", el no le veía nada de interesante al rubio.

Koneko no respondió, sino que se acerco más a la casa de Naruto hasta alcanzar a ver por la ventana, en ese momento Naruto volvía a su cama.

— Ahh ¡Bien! Ahora si a entrenar— Koneko sonrió y empezó a correr, Kakashi cortó su camino con un ágil movimiento. —Al verlo ahí, frente a ella le pareció tan imponente que se le dificulto la respiración.

— Aún no me has respondido. —

—Verás Kakashi, he estado vigilando a Naruto desde hace tiempo, es por eso que Tsunade-sama te pidió que me espiaras, porque se preocupa por el bienestar de Naruto. —

— Sigues sin responderme —insistió Kakashi, acercándose más — ¿por qué lo sigues?—

—He estado preocupada porque he visto que aun no controla al Kyūbi y que por eso Yamato tiene que estar a su lado. —

—Eso es verdad, aun no lo controla, pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso contigo. —le señalo.

— Solo me preocupa el bienestar de la aldea, pero yo nunca le haría daño a Naruto. — Kakashi miro sus ojos, esos ojos color verde parecían no mentir en lo último, pero también no contaban toda la verdad.

Llevaba más de semana y media levantándose temprano y leyendo mientras ella entrenaba; comían juntos, ahora comía más despacio pues ella nunca trataba de verlo, más bien ella se escondía de su mirada.

—Kakashi, mañana no iré por ti para entrenar —lo dijo mientras aún se encontraba de espaldas, apenas se estaba poniendo la máscara.

— ¿Ahora quieres que vaya yo por ti?— preguntó sonriendo —empezaba a acostumbrarse a las peticiones raras que Koneko le hacía.

—No, no es eso — poniéndose de pie —mañana salgo a una misión. —

Kakashi agradeció que ella aún estuviera de espaldas, ya que no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa cuando ella le dio la noticia — pero qué esperaba, ella era un ANBU —pensó.

— Bien entonces vámonos, necesitas descansar para tu misión de mañana — la llevo a su apartamento y de ahí se dirigió a la mansión de la Hokage.

La Hokage lo recibió en su despacho. —Kakashi ya recibí tu informe sobre Koneko, me sorprende que estés aquí ¿acaso sucedió algo?—

—Tsunade-sama me enteré que Koneko sale en una misión mañana. —

—Sí así es, se va por tres días de la aldea. —

—Quería pedirle me deje acompañarla, así podre tratar de averiguar más cosas sobre ella. —

—Mmm, no — respondió Tsunade casi sin pensarlo.

—Pero…—comenzó.

—Kakashi aprovecha esos días que estará fuera de la aldea para descansar, he visto que te levanta muy temprano para entrenar. —

Kakashi sintió un leve rubor, quien era él para cuestionar las decisiones de la Hokage — Hai, Tsunade-sama — salió a toda prisa del despacho y se dirigió hacia su departamento — ¿por qué se sentía así? Como si perdiera algo, como si le fueran a quitar algo. —


	4. El regreso

**Capítulo 4: El regreso.**

El tiempo nunca se había hecho tan largo como en esta ocasión, era claro que el interés por Koneko iba en aumento, estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo miraran, pero ella parecía no tener interés en él, se la pasaba tras Naruto o entrenando. Podía verla entrenar por horas, reírse de sus ocurrencias, ella le hacía las cosas tan sencillas — sonrió— de algo estaba seguro, la extrañaba.

Ahora lo veía claro, se estaba enamorando de alguien que no conocía, había bajado un momento la guardia y era claro que le habían dado de lleno en el pecho. — recostado en su cama, cerró los ojos.

— Una parte de él le decía que era un tonto, que dejará de pensar en eso, que solo hiciera lo que Tsunade le había mandado, pero la otra parte de él la que hablaba con más fuerza le decía que buscara a Koneko la abrazara y nunca la dejara irse de nuevo —suspiró— cuándo me he vuelto tan cursi— se reprendió.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de los labios de Koneko, iba caminando rumbo a la aldea — por fin — era la primera vez que sentía un deseo tan grande de llegar, esos días fuera le habían parecido eternos, concluyó su misión con éxito, con varios golpes pero nada preocupante en realidad.

— Kakashi— volvió a susurrar, no había dejado de pensar en él, esa cercanía le estaba causando estragos— era tan guapo—después de pensar en eso no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Bueno, su ojo era tan guapo— jajaj el jōnin era lo único que dejaba ver de su rostro y aun así la tenía trastornada. Él era tan sereno nada parecía perturbarlo, pero a la vez era tan divertido, caballeroso y ¿ya había mencionado guapo?

Pensar en él hacía que su corazón se acelerara pero no podía perderse en ese mundo de ilusiones que hasta ese momento no había conocido y que por otra parte se lo estaba inventando, ella era para él solo una misión, alguien a quien debía vigilar de quien tenía que desconfiar, él no pasaba el tiempo con ella porque quisiera sino porque era una orden. — No puedo seguir así, tendré que hablar de lo acordado con Tsunade-sama al llegar—

—Hola Kakashi— con gran entusiasmo Gai levanto una mano para saludarlo.

— Ah hola Gai— apenas y lo miró.

—Kakashi mi eterno rival, que te parece si vamos a comer— sonrió elevando el pulgar — No mejor aún que te parece una competencia de comida y el que pierda paga—

— Ahora no puedo Gai, estoy ocupado — miró hacia la puerta de la aldea.

—No podrás escapar de mi Kakashi ya nos veremos en otra ocasión— levanto una mano despidiéndose y se fue.

— Adiós Gai — viéndolo irse, en el momento que giro la mirada a la puerta justo en ese instante Koneko la iba atravesando.

Koneko traía una capa de viaje negra con la pesada mochila a la espalda y su cabello no estaba tan arreglado como siempre pero a él se le antojo una imagen preciosa, sin saber lo que hacía avanzó hasta ella sonriendo.

Cuando Koneko atravesó la puerta el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza, lo primero que vio fue a Kakashi recargado en una pared con sus manos en los bolsillos, hablaba con Gai quien al parecer ya se iba, al verlo pensó en esconderse pero el ya se dirigía hacia ella, estaba tan nerviosa, se tenía que tranquilizar o él escucharía su corazón a un metro de distancia.

—Hola Kakashi—le miró, ¿acaso él estaba más alto, más limpio y más hermoso que antes? fue cuando cayó en la cuenta que ella llevaba 2 días sin bañarse, que estaba llena de tierra sudor y sangre.

—Hola Koneko— se sentía tan contento de verla, sus ojos debajo de esa mascara eran tan bonitos, tan limpios ¿Se le habían llenado de lagrimas?— ¿Koneko te encuentras bien?—

—Yo… yo — lo que le faltaba se había puesto tan nerviosa, no esperaba verlo aún no en esas fachas, el cansancio que tenia junto con la vergüenza se le quería salir por los ojos en forma de lagrimas ¿Por qué? Por qué si ella no era así.

—Déjame ayudarte— Kakashi le quito la mochila del hombro.

Oh no —pensó— ahora sí que va a escuchar mi corazón o verá como me tiemblan las piernas.

— ¿Estás bien? — volvió a preguntar, era la primera vez desde que la conocía que ella había permanecido tanto tiempo callada.

— Si es solo que estoy algo adolorida— no era del todo mentira, si le dolía pero había pasado por cosas peores, solo era para despistarlo de lo que realmente pasaba.

— Entonces sube— Kakashi se puso de espaldas y se inclino haciéndole un gesto para que ella se subiera a su espalda.

—No… yo no, soy un ANBU recuerdas, no puedo andar por la aldea en tu espalda— agradecía tanto estar usando su máscara para que el no viera que su rostro, se había puesto del color de su pelo, si no es que más rojo.

—Sube, yo me encargare de que no nos vean—volteó y le guiño el ojo.

Ella giro la cabeza para revisar que nadie los viera y sin pensarlo más se subió a la espalda de Kakashi quien de forma inmediata le sujetó las piernas a sus costados.

¡Dios que hombre!—pensó — estaba sobre la espalda de Kakashi no lo podía creer, era tan fuerte y el aroma de su cuerpo le llegaba como una deliciosa brisa, pero de pronto su cabeza se lleno de preocupación, evitando así que disfrutara del momento una maldita voz en su interior le decía— No te has bañado en 2 días ¡2 días!—

—Andando—dijo Kakashi, apenas y era consciente de lo que decía y hacia desde que la vio llegar, estaba actuando en automático, cuando ella subió a su espalda sintió el reconfortante peso de su cuerpo, su tibieza y cuando ella lo sujeto con más fuerza y pego más su pecho a la espalda, pudo sentir como el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo y aferro con más fuerza las fuertes y torneadas piernas de Koneko.

— Gracias Kakashi, por cierto qué hacías en la puerta — le preguntó.

— Te esperaba, me enteré que regresabas hoy a medio día—

— Ah, es cierto son ordenes de la Hokage—

—No en realidad quería verte, esto no es por mi misión—Koneko por un momento se soltó de la espalda de Kakashi—Cuidado—dijo Kakashi sujetándola con más fuerza— creo que estas más cansada de lo que creías, ya estamos por llegar a tu casa.

— Si, ya llegamos—dijo bajándose de la espalda de Kakashi, vaya que rápido habían llegado hubiese querido que el trayecto fuera más largo.


	5. En casa

**Capítulo 5: En casa.**

— ¿Tienes las llaves?— preguntó el jōnin al ver que ella se quedaba parada frente a la puerta.

— Si, están en mi mochila—señalo la mochila que tenia Kakashi puesta en el pecho a modo de cangurera.

— Aquí tienes— al momento que le ofrecía la mochila, Koneko sacó las llaves con torpeza, no creía atinar a la cerradura.

— ¡Maldita puerta!—lo que temía las llaves no entraban.

—Déjame ayudarte— tomo su mano para quitárselas, era tan pequeña comparada con la suya y tan suave que por un momento se olvido de las llaves pero reaccionó y las comenzó a meter a la cerradura.

—Ya, yo creo que las llaves no funcionan— dijo Koneko haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara así, en ese instante se escucho el clic donde la cerradura se abrió.

—Pues a mí me funcionan muy bien—sonrió— le sorprendía la facilidad con la que ella lo hacia reír, era tan cabezota.

—Pues yo creo que debo revisarlas— cogió su mochila que había dejado en el suelo y entró, dejando a Kakashi afuera con las llaves en la mano— vamos Kakashi pasa—le gritó.

Kakashi entró en el departamento, estaba todo muy organizado y limpio, en una pared había una colección algo extraña de mascaras y se podía ver que faltaba una, también una estantería donde tenía una colección de armas ninjas que le parecieron muy interesantes y en la mesilla de la esquina estaba el último libro de la colección Icha-Icha Paradaise.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? — Koneko preguntó pero Kakashi no respondió y se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba mirando — Es todo tu culpa, sabes—

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

— Si, te veía que siempre lo estabas leyendo, así que me dio curiosidad— se quito la capa y camino rumbo a la cocina— al leerlo pensé que era un poco pervertido pero después me envolví en la trama, es muy bueno— le hablaba desde lejos.

Kakashi se había ruborizado, se sentía avergonzado ella creería que era un pervertido— Yo… bueno…—empezó.

— ¿Sabes? No sé si bañarme o comer primero, tengo mucha hambre pero estoy muy sucia— ladeo la cabeza.

— Si, es verdad estas cansada será mejor que me marche— camino hacia la puerta.

— ¿Ya te vas?— preguntó decepcionada—pensé que comerías conmigo— Bien ya lo había dicho, era lo que quería y lo había dicho no tenia porque avergonzarse a menos que él le dijera que no.

—Tengo una idea, porque no te bañas y yo mientras traigo algo de comer— al terminar de decirlo ella abrió mucho los ojos tras la máscara — No, discúlpame, disculpa mi atrevimiento.

—No, no te disculpes al contrario me parece muy bien, deja bañarme porque huelo a rayos y mientras compras la comida—sonrío tras la máscara— bien pues ya tienes las llaves— le señaló la mano— aquí te espero.

—De acuerdo— se dirigió hacia la puerta — ramen ¿no?

—Si— dijo casi gritando— es lo que más he extrañado estos 3 días.

—Es lo que pensé—dijo sin voltear a mirarla mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Después de ti—quiso gritarle—es lo que más he extrañado después de ti Kakashi—mientras lo miraba por la ventana, se quito la máscara y la dejo en la mesita.

No podía creerlo estaba que no cabía de felicidad al verlo en su apartamento —suspiró— tenía que bañarse, cambiarse y peinarse rápido antes de que llegara —Owww duele— y lo más importante tenía que coserse esa herida que tenía en la pierna.

Kakashi ya había ordenado en el Ichiraku, mientras esperaba sentado frente a la barra, jugaba con las llaves de Koneko que tenían dos llaveros un diminuto gato blanco y otro del mismo tamaño pero en color negro.

—Aquí tienes Kakashi—entregándole la comida para llevar.

—Gracias Teuchi— Kakashi pagó y salió de ahí.

— ¡Maldita sea! Qué me voy a poner— envuelta en una toalla Koneko rebuscaba en los cajones de su closet, tomo un short negro y una blusa del mismo color — bien, me veo bien— dijo aprobándose frente al espejo ya había recogido su cabello en su usual cola de caballo lo que dejaba su rostro libre— ¡Rayos mi máscara!— sabia que algo me faltaba, Koneko salió corriendo.

Kakashi tenía las llaves, así que entró en el apartamento, empezó a dejar la comida y las llaves en la mesita cuando de repente ella entro corriendo en la habitación.

Llevaba puesto un short negro pequeño y una blusa ajustada del mismo color y sus ojos verdes se abrieron al máximo al verlo, su rostro estaba totalmente expuesto y hermoso.

— Lo siento — él se giró, se sintió tan apenado como si la hubiera visto desnuda — lo siento mucho Koneko—

Koneko abrió y cerró la boca y final suspiró — Comprenderás que ahora tendré que matarte—

— Realmente lo siento— sonrío aún de espaldas, no claro que no lo sentía había querido verla sin máscara desde que la conoció pero al verla supo que había valido la espera.

Koneko caminó dándole la espalda a Kakashi y cogió su máscara — creo que ya no es necesario usarla en tu presencia— la colgó en el hueco libre de la pared.

Al verla de espaldas Kakashi pudo apreciar todo su cuerpo con ese nuevo atuendo, siempre la había visto con su traje ANBU, ella era realmente hermosa pero toda la magia del momento desapareció cuando vio la herida que ella tenía en la pierna.

— ¡Estas herida! Vamos a llevarte al hospital— Koneko tenía una herida de unos 7 cm de largo en la parte posterior de su pierna izquierda, justo donde terminaba su short.

— ¡Qué! Al hospital si es una cortadita de nada, me la coseré después de comer— sentenció.

— ¿Después de comer? Si que tienes que revisar tus prioridades— le riño— además como pretendes coserte esa herida— vamos, que si ella podía hacerlo él quería verlo

—Pues con hilo y aguja— lo dijo como si nada, sacando el ramen de la bolsa.

—No me refiero a eso— dijo levantando una ceja— Si no vas a ir al hospital dame el hilo y la aguja.

Le sorprendió la forma tan seria en que le habló, Kakashi usualmente le daba gusto en lo que ella queria —Bien ya voy, ya voy— y se fue a la habitación por las cosas.

—Toma—entregándole una caja.

—Bien ahora gírate— y le hizo el gesto con la mano, ella obedeció sin replicar esta vez, el se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su trasero, después de verlo paso saliva y volvió la mirada a la herida.

Su piel es muy suave—pensó — él le había sujetado la pierna con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha le cosía la herida.

— ¡Oh! — Koneko no pudo detener la expresión que salió de su boca cuando Kakashi le sujeto la pierna, su mano se sentía tan firme. — ¡Ahhhh!— bien Kakashi ya había introducido la aguja— Duele—

— No te muevas o te haré daño— la sujetó con más fuerza — Esto pasa por no ir al hospital.

— ¡Ahhh!— Koneko siguió gritando con cada puntada que le daban.

—Listo terminé—escuchó decir a Kakashi al tiempo que sentía como le daban una palmadita en la pierna, Koneko abrió mucho los ojos era algo que realmente no se esperaba.

—Bien, ahora si a comer— pasando por alto la palmadita anterior, al menos no había sido en el trasero ¡oh lástima! no había sido en el trasero, pero qué demonios estaba pensando tenía que dejar de leer ese maldito libro.


	6. ¿Es una cita?

**Capítulo 6: ¿Es una cita?**

Se sentaron juntos en la mesa, aunque Koneko ya no se ocultaba de Kakashi ella le dio espacio para que él comiera a gusto, sabía que al jōnin no le gustaba que lo vieran comer.

Koneko empezó a hablar sobre su misión y Kakashi sentía que le estrujaban el alma cada que ella contaba emocionada los momentos en que su vida había estado en peligro.

—Esto ha estado delicioso Kakashi, gracias por la comida y por cuidarme— le guiño un ojo— mañana te dejaré descansar aunque ya has tenido 3 días de descanso.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No nos vamos a ver?—preguntó el jōnin.

No he dicho eso, solo que no voy a entrenar temprano, recuerda que me tienes que vigilar, es solo que quiero que me vigiles en otra parte.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado que hagamos?— se acomodó en su silla para verla mejor.

— Mmm primero quiero levantarme tarde, después… después ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

—Tal vez podemos ir al rio, hará calor y la brisa de la cascada es muy refrescante— estaba nervioso, jamás había pensado qué hacer en la aldea en una cita, aunque eso no era una cita o si.

Koneko se levantó y él se levantó tras ella — bien entonces nos vemos mañana— dijo Kakashi mientras caminaban a la puerta.

— Si, es una cita— dijo ella mientras se ponía la máscara para abrir la puerta.

— Bien Adiós— ya afuera Kakashi volvió a contemplar la cara del gatito blanco, ella lo despidió con la mano.

Al llegar a su apartamento Kakashi encendió la luz, aquel lugar le parecía ahora tan frio tan vacío, entro a su habitación y se acostó en su cama con las manos tras la nuca en forma de almohada, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar la tarde que había pasado con Koneko— cómo habré podido vivir tanto tiempo solo—pensó— mejor dicho cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ella.

A la mañana siguiente Koneko se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se borró de inmediato al ver por su ventana como una fuerte lluvia azotaba los arboles— ¿Qué?— gritó—no que iba a hacer calor— una vena amenazadora apareció en su frente, —ya, ya se la pagarían los meteorólogos de la aldea—pensó mientras alzaba una ceja y cerraba el puño.

Kakashi se alisto y se dirigió al departamento de Koneko, lo hizo a gran velocidad para mojarse lo menos posible, al llegar se paro junto a la puerta y se recargo en la pared— y si no sale—pensó— o si sale y me dice ¿qué no ves cómo llueve, estás loco?— casi podía verla gritando cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

— Hola Kakashi— Koneko lo saludó llevaba una capa negra con capucha.

—Hola Koneko— la miró mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

— Creo que la lluvia pretende cambiar nuestros planes—sonrió.

—Eso parece— señaló el jōnin sacudiéndose el cabello mojado.

—Bien pero yo tengo esto—Koneko levanto triunfante un paraguas color rojo— Vamos Kakashi que la lluvia no nos detenga— y avanzó.

Se veía tan entusiasmada que solo le falta llevar el spandex verde para unirse al club de Gai, o tal vez lo lleve bajo la capa—Kakashi pensó mientras la seguía—

Koneko abrió el paraguas— vamos Kakashi, metete aquí debajo—y señaló su lado.

Al estar a su lado Koneko se quito la capucha y le dio el paraguas, ella pegaba su cuerpo al suyo para cubrirse de la lluvia, Kakashi se empezaba a poner nervioso.

— ¿nos vamos?— ella preguntó al mismo tiempo que se colgaba del brazo del jōnin

— ¿A dónde?— Volteó a mirarla.

Ella levanto la mirada dejando ver sus ojos a través de la máscara, al parecer sonreía debajo de ella — a dónde tú quieras —contestó.

Acaso esa mujer no se daba cuenta que ella le podía ordenar lo que fuera y que él como un tonto lo haría con tal de verla feliz, acaso no le bastaba con el ejemplo de que él fuera por la calle con un paraguas rojo por todo lo alto sin importarle nada, suspiró — dijimos que iríamos al rio a mojarnos con la brisa de la cascada pero creo que ahora podemos mojarnos donde sea—

— Vamos ahí de cualquier forma, es mi lugar favorito de la aldea— sonrió.

Naruto acababa de asomar la cara por la ventana cuando vio pasar a Kakashi con una ANBU del brazo bajo un paraguas rojo.

Al verlos al rubio se le abrieron mucho los ojos y su mandíbula pareció desencajársele — Ajá— sonrió maliciosamente mientras abría la ventana para salir por ella.

No le importaba mojarse mientras seguía a la pareja — así que Kakashi-sensei tiene novia— los miraba mientras escondía medio cuerpo tras una pared.

— ¡Oi Naruto!— Un fuerte grito hizo que el rubio se estremeciera, como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo muy malo.

— ¡Kiba!— gritó el rubio — ¡No grites! — se giró para ver como se acercaba su amigo montado en un enorme perro blanco.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó al ver al rubio completamente mojado además parecía esconderse y estar nervioso.

—Estoy siguiendo a Kakashi y a su novia— y se volvió a asomar tras la pared.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Gritó el castaño— ¡Kakashi tiene novia!— al tiempo que se asomaba tras Naruto

— Vamos — los dos chicos y el perro avanzaron silenciosamente tras la pareja del paraguas rojo.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la orilla del rio.

— Me encanta esta parte de la aldea — Koneko soltó el brazo de Kakashi y salió debajo del paraguas.

— Te vas a enfermar — dijo el jonin, no es que el paraguas cubriera mucho, de hecho él estaba ya todo mojado.

Koneko daba vueltas con las manos extendidas y mirando hacia el cielo como una chiquilla — Con esto no se siente igual — dijo mientras levantaba la mano para quitarse la máscara.

— Espera — Kakashi la interrumpió y cerró el paraguas.

— ¡Maldito Kakashi! — susurró Naruto tras los matorrales, él Kiba y Akamaru esperaban con ansia que la mujer se quitara la máscara de gato, cuando Kakashi la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué haces Kakashi? — Kakashi se estaba sacando algo de su bolsa trasera pero no podía ver que era.

— ¡Se le va a proponer!— dijo Kiba al ver que Kakashi buscaba algo.

— Nada— contestó Kakashi al tiempo que lanzaba tres Kunais hacia los matorrales.

— ¡Mierda! — Apenas alcanzó a decir Kiba cuando los tres Kunais habían pasado sobre sus cabezas y se habían ido a estampar a un árbol atrás de ellos.

Con cara de susto Naruto miró a Kiba y Akamaru — será mejor salir —

Koneko se quedo mirando a los matorrales cuando vio salir a los dos chicos y al perro.

— ¡Hey Kakashi-sensei! Qué casualidad— el rubio caminó con las manos tras la cabeza y detrás de el Kiba sobre su perro.

— ¿Casualidad?— pregunto el jōnin rascándose la cabeza.

— Si, si Naruto y yo… — comenzó a decir Kiba — veníamos a … —volteó a ver a su rubio acompañante pidiendo ayuda.

— Nadar — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió después de ver el rio, pero era claro que fue un error al ver la tormenta que les caía encima.

Naruto imbécil — pensó Kiba —

— ¿Con esta lluvia? — preguntó Kakashi, vaya este Naruto si que sabia como divertirlo.

— Eeee si…— Naruto camino a la orilla del rio y Kiba lo seguía de cerca, Akamaru solo los miraba, ambos se empezaban a quitar la ropa.

— Ella es Koneko— dijo Kakashi señalándola — es un ANBU de la hoja.

—Hola chicos— Koneko levanto la mano para saludarlos.

— Hola— ambos respondieron el saludo, pero ya habían empezado a temblar.

— Y bien no se iban a meter al rio — continuo Kakashi evidentemente divertido.

¡Sera cabrón! — Pensó Kiba — claro que sabía que lo espiaban y ahora los estaba torturando.

Los dos empezaron a meterse al agua, que en comparación a la lluvia estaba heladísima, casi podían escuchar sus huesos crujir, Akamaru solo los veía desde la orilla aparentemente preocupado.

— Vamos chicos, diviértanse como si no estuviéramos aquí— Kakashi sonrío y se acerco empezando a acariciar la cabeza de Akamaru — Perro listo, perro listo.

Traidor — pensó Kiba — al ver como Akamaru meneaba la cola ante las caricias de Kakashi.

Kiba y Naruto empezaban a ponerse morados cuando Koneko habló — Chicos será mejor que salgan de ahí o se enfermaran—giró a mirar al jōnin — mejor vámonos Kakashi.

— Esta bien— arrastrando las palabras algo decepcionado — Nos vemos chicos, cuando los vi pensé que venían a entrenar, pero en fin— y se marcho tras la ANBU.

—Maldito Kakashi, me las pagará _dattebayo_— Naruto aún seguía temblando al entrar a su casa.


	7. La resolución de Tsunade

**Capítulo 7: La resolución de Tsunade.**

Koneko y Kakashi seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando apareció un ANBU frente a ellos.

— Koneko la Hokage te manda llamar— el ANBU dijo en voz baja.

—Gracias Bakú— miro a Kakashi— me tengo que ir—

— Te acompaño— emprendieron el camino rumbo a la mansión de la Hokage a gran velocidad.

Kakashi espero fuera mientras Koneko hablaba con la Hokage, se recargó en el tronco de un árbol con el paraguas rojo en la mano, de hecho ya había dejado de llover.

— ¿Tsunade-sama?— Koneko golpeó la puerta.

— Pasa Koneko— la Hokage estaba acomodándose en su silla — Bien te he mandado llamar para decirte que después de recibir los informes de Kakashi he tomado una decisión.

Koneko la miraba nerviosa, esperando el veredicto.

— Desde ahora Koneko dejas de ser un miembro de ANBU y serás un jōnin más de la aldea de la hoja, tal como lo has solicitado— le sonrió — y lo más importante para ti supongo es que a partir de hoy tienes mi permiso para acercarte a Naruto.

— Gracias Tsunade-sama, no se arrepentirá— dijo inclinándose frente a la Hokage.

— Qué así sea Koneko— suspiró— pero acepta mi consejo, ve despacio.

— Lo haré Tsunade-sama— sonrió.

— Ahora dile a Kakashi que pase—

— Hai— asintió y desapareció.

— ¡Kakashi!— Salió del lugar gritándole al jōnin.

— ¿Paso algo malo?— pregunto mientras avanzaba para encontrarse con ella.

— No al contrario — sonrió — son buenas noticias.

— La Hokage quiere verte, de seguro para informarte — quería abrazarlo de la felicidad que sentía, después de todo el había redactado los informes que habían convencido finalmente a la Hokage.

— Bien — decía mientras avanzaba, Kakashi se sentía aliviado de verla feliz, ahora él también se enteraría del motivo de su alegría.

— Pasa Kakashi — el jōnin entró — es para informarte que tu misión ha concluido, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

— ¿Qué? — la información le llegó tan de golpe que no la podía asimilar, así que por eso Koneko estaba tan feliz.

— Kakashi ¿Estás bien? — Tsunade nunca lo había visto así, si bien Kakashi no era muy alegre ni dinámico tampoco lo había visto así de deprimido.

— No en realidad no me siento bien— lo dijo sin importarle que Tsunade pudiera pensar.

—No te preocupes puedo darte otra misión para que te distraigas— Tsunade removió papeles intentando alegrarlo.

— En realidad quisiera pedirle unas vacaciones— lo dijo apenas siendo consciente de lo que hacía.

Tsunade abrió mucho la boca— Kakashi ¿estás seguro que estas bien?, estas serian tus primeras vacaciones desde… bueno desde que naciste me atrevería a decir.

— Si, serian las primeras — la miro — necesito descansar y arreglar unas cosas—

— Esta bien haz lo que quieras y vuelve cuando quieras una nueva misión. —

Koneko esperaba a Kakashi fuera de la mansión Hokage, estaba tan contenta ahora que ya le podía contar todo a Kakashi.

— Hola Koneko— Iruka se acerco a la ANBU.

— Hola Iruka — en realidad nunca le había hablado pero lo conocía muy bien.

— Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que te lleve para que te entreguen tu nuevo uniforme— le sonrió.

— ¡Ah claro!, cargo nuevo ropa nueva — dijo emocionada.

— Sígueme por favor —Iruka le señalo el camino.

Koneko giro la mirada a la puerta de la mansión Hokage, Kakashi aún no salía e Iruka la estaba esperando — bueno, después se lo explico— pensó.

— Si vamos — dijo al tiempo que caminaba a lado de Iruka.

Kakashi salió del despacho de la Hokage, su cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos — soy un idiota— se dijo caminando rumbo a la puerta, ahora que le diría a Koneko, que el también estaba feliz, que estaba contentísimo de haberse dado de bruces con la realidad.

Al salir el lugar estaba vacío — Pero sí que soy idiota — apretando fuertemente el paraguas con su mano—estaba pensando que ella me esperaría—

— Bien Koneko este es tu nuevo uniforme— dijo Iruka le entregándole un paquete grande.

— Gracias Iruka — no podía esperar para probárselo, no podía esperar para decírselo a Kakashi y sobre todo no podía esperar para ver a Naruto. — Sonrió— y a su cabeza la llego la imagen de la Hokage diciéndole "ve despacio" ahora ya sabía a lo que se refería.

— Deja que mejor te ayude— Iruka decía esto mientras le quitaba el bulto a Koneko de las manos.

Kakashi ya había llegado a su departamento y ya dentro no podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro dándole vueltas a las cosas.

Al fin se detuvo, acababa de tomar una decisión, iría al departamento de Koneko para decirle lo que la Hokage le acababa de informar, a despedirse de ella por así decirlo.

Pensar eso realmente le dolió, pero quería verla y saber lo que realmente pensaba y no quedarse ahí como un crio enamorado haciendo berrinche en su casa — me voy a verla— y salió corriendo de su casa.

Koneko iba hacia su departamento e Iruka decidió acompañarla para ayudarle con el paquete — es muy amable— y se alegró de que alguien así estuviera a lado de Naruto.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Iruka al sentir la mirada de Koneko, estaba haciendo que se ruborizara.

— Nada, ya hemos llegado ese es mi departamento, Koneko avanzó para abrir la puerta e Iruka la siguió.

— Aquí tienes— dijo entregándole el bulto, ella lo tomo y lo arrojó hacia adentro de la casa a un sillón.

— Gracias Iruka eres muy amable—

— Bueno… si… eh— se volvió a sonrojar al tiempo que sonreía—Bueno mañana nos vemos, la Hokage me pidió que te mostrara algunas cosas.

Kakashi salió con rumbo al apartamento de Koneko y cuando iba a llegar la vio que iba caminando con Iruka.

El jōnin se escondió para ver lo que ese par hacían, vio como Koneko tomaba el bulto que Iruka le ofrecía y lo aventaba al interior del apartamento — tan delicada como siempre — pensó.

Vio que Iruka le murmuraba algo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza nervioso — ¿Qué demonios le decía?— no alcanzaba a escuchar— se movió hacia un árbol más cercano para ver si de ahí oía mejor.

— De acuerdo Iruka gracias — Koneko estaba viendo como se alejaba Iruka y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Iruka volteó.

— Oye Koneko— ella lo miro — Dime cuál es tu nombre, tu nombre real. —

— ¡Nabiki! — Grito desde la puerta — Me llamo Nabiki.

— Hasta mañana pues ¡Nabiki! — se giro y siguió su camino sonriendo.

Koneko cerró la puerta feliz, era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que la llamaban por su nombre, la ultima vez había sido de labios del Tercero cuando le dijo que desde entonces su nombre seria Koneko.

Kakashi estaba en cuclillas en una rama del árbol y con su mano fuertemente se sujetaba a otra, tan fuerte que la escucho partirse en el momento en que ella le gritaba su nombre a Iruka.

Al ver que ella cerraba la puerta y que Iruka se alejaba Kakashi se sentó en la rama recargándose en un tronco.

— Nabiki, con que así te llamas — el jōnin tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, no conocía a esa mujer y aún así ella estaba haciendo lo que quería con sus sentimientos— se levantó — en realidad ella no tenia porque darle explicaciones y el no tenía ningún derecho a pedírselas, miro una vez más hacia el apartamento de Koneko y se fue.

Koneko dentro de su casa se quito la máscara, ese sería el ultimo día que tendría que usarla, la acaricio, en ese tiempo le había tomado cariño. — A ver que tenemos aquí — dijo al abrír el paquete con la ropa de jōnin.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano, se baño y se puso su nueva ropa, aún seguía viéndose en el espejo, traía una falda como la que le había visto a Sakura pero en color negro con un short a juego y debajo de su chaleco verde una blusa también negra de manga corta con el protector en la manga izquierda. — Bien, me gusta— dijo mientras se giraba para verse mejor.


	8. De regreso a su dueña

**Capítulo 8: De regreso a su dueña. **

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y sonrío.

— Kakashi siento lo de ayer pero…— lo dijo mientras abría la puerta, pero no era Kakashi quien estaba afuera.

— Lo siento Nabiki, pero soy yo — Iruka se rascaba la cabeza— es solo que la Hokage me pidió…

— Si lo sé, es solo que creí que eras Kakashi, para ir a entrenar— le sonrío.

— Te queda bien el uniforme— La miro.

— Gracias Iruka — se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

A Kakashi lo despertaron unos fuertes golpes en su puerta, su corazón dio un brinco — ¿acaso será?

— ¡Kakashi ábreme! — el grito lastimero de Gai rompió toda su ilusión.

— ¿Qué pasa Gai?— Al momento que Kakashi abrió la puerta el ninja entró sin esperar invitación.

— ¿Qué te sucede Kakashi? ¿Estás bien?—mientras le revisaba los brazos y las piernas.

— Si estoy bien ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto mientras se rascaba la oreja de forma perezosa.

— Me he enterado que pediste vacaciones y enseguida me preocupe, pensé que tu llama de la juventud se apagaba y…— en su rostro aparecieron una cantidad exagerada de lágrimas.

— No Gai, mi llama está bien— lo dijo mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te ocurre? — insistió Gai.

— Bueno es que…— tan desesperado estaba como para contarle sus problemas a Gai— pensó— tan desesperado como para decirle que le había dolido en el alma que ella le dijera su nombre real a Iruka y no a él, que quería con todas sus fuerzas partirle la cara a Iruka y borrarle la estúpida sonrisa que tenia.

— Kakashi ¿en qué tanto piensas?— Gai se había acercado y Kakashi no se había dado cuenta.

— Nada — se alejó de su amigo y este se fue a sentar.

— Sabias que hay una nueva jōnin — eso pareció despertar el interés de Kakashi — Se llama Ibiki o Nabiki no recuerdo bien.

En seguida Kakashi reaccionó — Lo siento Gai me tengo que bañar — dijo abriendo la puerta para invitar a salir a su amigo.

— Bien, me alegro que tu llama de nuevo arda con pasión— sabia que con mi presencia te sentirías mejor — al salir levanto el pulgar y sonrió.

— Lo que tú digas Gai — dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices a Gai.

Kakashi salió de su apartamento, estando fuera hizo unos sellos — jutsu de invocación— e inmediatamente un grupo de 8 perros apareció frente a él.

— ¿Qué pasa Kakashi?— preguntó Pakkun el más pequeño de todos.

— Busquen a Koneko, pero no se dejen ver por ella y me avisan donde esta— al instante todos los perros desaparecieron.

Un minuto después apareció Pakkun para informarle que la habían localizado en la academia, estaba con Iruka.

— Iruka otra vez Iruka— su nombre empezaba a fastidiarlo un poco — gracias Pakkun, muchachos — hizo una leve inclinación y los perros desaparecieron tras escucharse un ligero puff.

—Bien es hora de entregarle esto a su dueña— agarró el paraguas con fuerza y se fue.

Koneko venia saliendo de la academia con Iruka— Bien pues ya te enseñe la academia así que piénsatelo — le sonrió.

— Gracias Iruka — pero la verdad no sé cómo no te has vuelto loco con esos críos.

Iruka soltó una carcajada — eso pensaba antes pero ya me acostumbre.

— Te veo muy contento Iruka — el jōnin se había acercado a Iruka y Koneko y al oírlo reír le hirvió la sangre como muy pocas veces le pasaba.

— Si la verdad he tenido un muy buen día Kakashi — le sonrió — bonito paraguas por cierto.

— Ah esto, esto no es mío — lo dijo mirando al paraguas — se lo vine a entregar a su dueña— y le entrego el paraguas

— Gracias Kakashi ayer lo olvide, es que Iruka…— empezó a decir.

— No te preocupes entiendo — interrumpió Kakashi, quien no entendía nada pero escuchar el nombre de Iruka en la boca de ella fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡Mírame Kakashi! — Koneko se señalo así misma — ahora soy una jōnin.

— Felicidades— dijo sin mirarla al tiempo que se giraba para irse y metía las manos en los bolsillos.

Lo siguiente que paso ni Kakashi ni Iruka lo comprendieron muy bien, un paraguas rojo había salido volando y se había ido a estrellar en la cabeza de Kakashi.

Iruka se había quedado con la boca completamente abierta viendo al jōnin, Kakashi se había quedado congelado en la misma posición desde que lo golpeó el paraguas y Koneko había desaparecido del lugar.

Koneko llegó a su casa, estaba realmente furiosa, había pasado todo el maldito día frente al espejo para que Kakashi solo dijera "Felicidades" y se fuera sin importarle.

— Soy una estúpida — se dijo él solo cumplía con la misión de vigilarme y ahora que la Hokage lo ha liberado de ella pues no le importo. — Empezando a sentir los ojos llorosos hizo unos sellos — jutsu de invocación—

—Nabiki ¿como estas?—

—Yang—sonrió — necesito hablar contigo.

Kakashi después de recuperarse de la impresión se giro y recogió el paraguas del suelo.

Iruka se le quedo mirando sin saber que decir, Kakashi lo miro con cara de pocos amigos — adiós Iruka —

Iruka captando el mensaje empezó a caminar hacia la academia — Nos vemos Kakashi — empezando a reírse camino más rápido, lo mejor sería que el jōnin no lo viera.


	9. Una confesión

**Capitulo 9: Una confesión.**

Ya con el paraguas en la mano Kakashi camino hacia el departamento de Koneko casi al llegar se subió al árbol donde la había espiado antes, tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decirle.

Un gato negro se subió a la misma rama y se sentó, estaba mirando con curiosidad como Kakashi cambiaba de una posición a otra.

Kakashi lo miro, ese gato realmente lo incomodaba casi parecía que se burlaba de él — shu, shu — y le hizo un gesto con la mano para alejarlo.

— En realidad me llamo Yin, no "shu – shu"— y siguió ahí sentado.

— Así que eres una invocación, pensé que eras un gato común. —

— Pues no soy tan común, estoy aquí para vigilar que nadie moleste pero me llamo la atención tu comportamiento —

— Así que después de todo si te burlabas de mi —

— Yo no diría burlarme, ¿qué es lo que tanto te aflige?—

— Genial un gato aconsejándome — sonrió Kakashi.

— Bueno, tal vez si te dejaras aconsejar de un gato, no te abrían tirado ese paraguas en la cabeza — dijo esto y se giro mostrándole la cola al ninja copia.

— Espera — Kakashi lo llamo — así que tú eres una invocación de Koneko.

— Nabiki me dio instrucciones muy claras avisarle si Kakashi o cualquier ninja con un paraguas se acercaba y tú cumples con ambas descripciones así que…— el gato siguió caminando por la rama.

— No, espera aún no le digas que estoy aquí — suspiró — aún no sé que voy a decirle, ni siquiera porque está enojada — se rindió acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos a un gato desconocido.

— Bien ya vamos avanzando — Yin se detuvo y se acostó — Vamos Kakashi piensa creí que eras inteligente.

— No en realidad no entiendo a las mujeres y menos a Koneko — pero hablaré con ella. —

— Menos mal — Yin se levantó — ya me estaba aburriendo— se escucho un leve puff y el gato desapareció.

Tocaron la puerta, Koneko levanto la cara de la almohada — Yo no quiero hablar con nadie y menos con Kakashi— le dijo a Yang una hermosa gatita blanca.

— Vamos abre la puerta, si fuera Kakashi Yin ya nos habría avisado— la animo.

— Si tienes razón— se levanto anduvo descalza hasta la puerta y se limpio las lagrimas de la cara.

Volvieron a tocar — Ya voy— contesto, al abrir la puerta se esperaba a cualquiera menos a Kakashi y era precisamente él con su paraguas en la mano.

— ¡Maldito Yin! Siempre hace lo que quiere — Nabiki gritó y miro a Yang.

— De hecho fui yo quien le pidió que no te avisara — Kakashi se rascaba la oreja.

— Y cómo demonios hiciste para que te obedeciera— Nabiki aferraba con fuerza la puerta.

— ¿Podemos hablar?— Kakashi no sabía cómo habían llegado a ese punto pero en fin así estaban las cosas.

—Sí pasa— Koneko se hizo a un lado y Kakashi entró— Siéntate— le señaló el sillón.

Se sentó y a un lado había una gatita blanca que le miro— Hola Kakashi yo soy Yang te pido disculpas por lo que Yin te haya podido decir a veces es muy imprudente.

— Gracias Yang pero estoy bien— le sonrió.

— Me alegro, adiós Nabiki y no te preocupes yo hablo con Yin— después de un ligero puff la gatita desapareció.

— Vine a devolverte esto— dejó el paraguas en la mesa— y espero que esta vez sí lo aceptes.

— No voy a disculparme por lo que hice— se sentó frente al jōnin y giro el rostro para no verlo.

—Podrías al menos decirme por qué me lo lanzaste—

— Y tú podrías decirme por qué te comportabas como un cretino—

— Entiendo que estés muy feliz porque ya no tengo que andar contigo para todos lados pero al menos pudiste…—

— ¡¿Qué?! No, el que está muy feliz porque ya no me tiene que vigilar eres tú por eso te desapareciste—

— Yo no me desaparecí tú te fuiste con Iruka— se estaba poniendo enfermo de solo recordar cómo se veían de contentos juntos.

— Yo no fui con Iruka a ningún lado—

— ¡Yo los vi! — Kakashi se levantó.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? Aclaremos las cosas ayer la Hokage me habló y me dijo que ya podía dejar de ser ANBU así que salí y tu entraste a ti qué te dijo.

— Que ya era libre, que no tenia porque seguirte más— se volvió a sentar.

— ¿Solo eso? —

— Sí solo eso, de ti no me dijo nada, así que pensé que estabas feliz porque ya no tendría…— se empezó a ruborizar un poco

— No, no era por eso después salí e Iruka me dijo que lo acompañara por los uniformes así que no te pude esperar. —

— Yo te pude haber llevado — sintiéndose aún avergonzado.

— Ya pero la Hokage se lo ordenó a Iruka no a ti, espera… ¿Cuándo me viste con Iruka?—levantando una ceja.

— Cuando te trajo a tu casa — Kakashi hablaba con la mirada fija en el suelo.

— ¿Nos seguiste?— pregunto divertida mientras lo veía.

— No, yo te iba a dar el paraguas y después los escuche hablar y me sorprendió que le dijeras tu nombre, tu nombre real— la miro — a mí nunca me lo dijiste.

— Si, se lo dije porque ya no era un ANBU— ella sonrió — ahora soy una jōnin de la hoja— Koneko se levantó y señalo su chaleco— y mi nombre es Nabiki.

— Si Nabiki Uzumaki, ahora ya lo sé— contestó el jōnin.

— ¿Qué? — Nabiki se fue de espaldas volviéndose a sentar.

— Venga Nabiki tu apellido ya lo sabía, lo que no sabía era tu nombre — tenía sus brazos sobre las rodillas y apoyó su cara en la mano mientras la veía.

— ¿La Hokage te lo dijo? —

— No era necesario, pelo rojo, dattebayo por aquí dattebayo por acá algunas veces era como hablar con Naruto y hablando de él ¿ya le vas a poder hablar?—

— Si la Hokage ya me autorizó—

— Tengo mis conclusiones pero ¿por qué desde un inicio no te dejaron?—

— Veras cuando yo nací, mi hermana ya había sido enviada a la aldea de la hoja, solo la conocía por fotos— pasó saliva— pero ella mandaba cartas a casa y cuando crecí empecé a escribirle también.

—¿ Ya nunca la volviste a ver? —Kakashi la interrumpió

— Si en varias ocasiones ella y su esposo nos visitaron, pero yo no supe de su embarazo, ellos lo mantuvieron en secreto. Al no recibir más cartas vine a la hoja y me enteré que había muerto junto a su esposo, así que regrese a mi hogar, había perdido a mi hermana— suspiró.

Ella continuó hablando— ¿Sabes? Yo la soñaba pero siempre eran las mismas pesadillas la veía morir una y otra vez de forma diferente, pero años después el sueño cambio, ella estaba feliz con su esposo y él le acariciaba el vientre y me di cuenta que estaba embarazada— agachó la cabeza — era solo un sueño pero aún así cogí mis cosas y me vine a la aldea, quería saber lo que realmente había pasado.

— Pedí hablar con el Tercero pero él no estaba, llagaría hasta al día siguiente, así que fui a pasear por la aldea—

—¿Y te dejaron andar por ahí sola?— preguntó Kakashi intrigado.

— Creo que el Tercero ya sabía que venía porque no tuve ningún problema para entrar como tampoco tuve problemas para toparme con Naruto en el Ichiraku y darme cuenta que él era el hijo de Kushina y Minato, mi corazón no podía equivocarse — Nabiki comenzó a llorar.

— Al verlo ahí, solo y tan pequeño con los cabellos rubios del padre y hablando como yo, no… no podía equivocarme— Kakashi se acercó y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

—Yo quería… quería abrazarlo y decirle que no estaba solo, que yo le daría el amor que mi hermana no podía—al decirlo sollozó— Kakashi la tomó de las manos.

—Cuando hablé con el Tercero me confirmó que Naruto era mi sobrino pero me dijo que no podía quedarme con él porque Naruto era el Jinchūriki del Kyubi y no se podía ir de aquí. Entonces yo— Nabiki apretó la mano de Kakashi— yo le rogué que me dejara quedarme que me aceptara en la aldea, se lo pedí de rodillas. —

—Pero los ancianos metidos del consejo, dijeron que yo venía de otra aldea con la intensión de robarme al Jinchūriki, ellos no pensaban en el bienestar del niño solo pensaban en el Kyubi. Ya estaban decidiendo echarme cuando el Tercero llegó a un acuerdo con ellos, yo me podría quedar en la aldea y servir como ninja pero sin acercarme a Naruto hasta que ellos lo consideraran prudente, pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde eso. —

— No sabes cómo me dolía verlo solo o triste y no poder abrazarlo—

— No te preocupes — dijo Kakashi sentándose a su lado — no sé cómo pero esta hecho un hombre de bien.

Ella lo miro — No sé si él podrá perdonarme el haberlo dejado solo, Kakashi tengo mucho miedo— abrazándose al jōnin.

Kakashi la rodeo con sus brazos y respiró el aroma de su cabello— Lo hará, él sabrá todo lo que hiciste por él y te querrá, es imposible no quererte. —

Nabiki siguió llorando abrazada de Kakashi por más tiempo hasta que se durmió, el acariciaba su precioso cabello rojo y se sentía afortunado de estar ahí.

—¡ Vaya, vaya !— el gato negro salió de la habitación de Nabiki — veo que se han reconciliado.

—Pensé que te habías ido— Kakashi hablaba bajito para no despertarla. — creo que te van a regañar.

— Yo no lo creo, si no fuera por mí no te habrían abierto la puerta y te hubieran dado calabazas.

— Eso parece —sonrió mirándola, en ese momento Nabiki sollozó y se removió en sus brazos.

— ¡Fiuuu! Al menos no se despertó creo que deberías de llevarla su cama Kakashi, ahí se va a torcer — después de un leve puff el gato se fue.

Kakashi obedeció y la tomó en sus brazos muy fácilmente — A dormir señorita, usted ya ha causado bastantes estragos en mí por el día de hoy.

La llevó a la cama, al verla ahí parecía tan indefensa que le sorprendió fuera la misma que le acababa de aventar un paraguas a la cabeza, a él al ninja copia, al hombre que copio más de mil jutsus — sonrió— ella no le tenía ningún respeto y parecía no importarle nada de eso.

Kakashi salió de la habitación y camino rumbo a la puerta — Adiós Yin—

— Adiós Kakashi— dijo el gato negro saliendo debajo del sillón.


	10. A golpes

**Capitulo 10: A golpes.**

Miró el reloj — Las 3 de la mañana — se giró en su cama volviendo a cerrar los ojos, desde que la había dejado en su apartamento no podía dejar de pensar en ella, su cabello, sus ojos, su risa— sonrió — esa loca había conseguido hacer lo que nadie más había podido, ya no era él mismo era otra persona, uno capaz de tragarse el orgullo con tal de verla feliz.

Se sentó preocupado en la cama, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la situación, si bien ella le había explicado que solo estaba con Iruka porque la Hokage lo ordenó, no pretendía pasar por la misma situación otra vez, aún se le revolvía el estomago de recordarlo, solo estaba dispuesto a compartirla con Naruto.

Después de un largo bostezo Nabiki se giró en la cama aún no se quería levantar, sintió un bulto extraño al estirar la mano.

— Pero qué demonios — dijo al sentir nuevamente el bulto peludo.

— Si sigues manoseándome Yang se pondrá celosa — el gato negro la miró.

— Ah eres tú, me debes una explicación— se sentó cruzando los brazos frente a él.

— Ahórrate tus regaños, solo me quedé para ver que estuvieras bien—

— Sí, lo estoy — sonrió como una boba, después de contarle a Kakashi lo que había pasado, sentía renovadas energías para ganar el corazón de su sobrino y recordar el abrazo del jōnin hacia acelerar su corazón.

—Cierra la boca o me llenaras de babas— el gato poniendo cara de asqueado se separó de ella.

— ¿De qué narices hablas? Gato tonto— apretó los labios molesta.

— Kakashi— dijo el gato y Nabiki volvió a sonreír— de eso — dijo apuntándole la cara con la pata.

— Esta bien, está bien, ¡me gusta! que quieres que haga. — dijo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

— Por su comportamiento no le eres indiferente, ¿qué planeas hacer? —

— No pienso hacer nada, las cosas deben darse por sí solas —

— A ese paso morirás vieja y sola, a Kakashi tienes que sacarle los sentimientos a golpes—

Una idea llegó a la cabecita roja — ¡Por eso te quiero! — cargó al gato y lo abrazó.

— ¡Suéltame, suéltame! o juro por mis cachorros que te mato—

Kakashi salió de su departamento rumbo a casa de Nabiki, a llegar escuchó música al interior, al parecer había amanecido de buen humor, así que tocó la puerta.

— Ya voy— dijo Nabiki y quitó la música — ¡Hola!— dijo al salir.

— Vas a despertar a los vecinos aún es muy temprano— sonrió al verla.

— Kakashi, apenas iba a buscarte—

— A qué debo el honor—

— Quiero ir a entrenar—

— Ya lo sospechaba, por eso he venido—

— Quiero que pelees conmigo—

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear ?—

— Si pero quiero que apostemos —

— En ese caso te has equivocado, a quien debes buscar es a la Hokage — él se recargó a lado de la puerta dejando de mirarla.

— No, quiero pelear contigo y si yo gano me dejaras quitarte esa máscara — le apuntó a la cara—

— ¿Y si yo gano qué?— dijo mirándola de reojo y cruzando los brazos.

— Si tú ganas…mmm…haré lo que tú quieras —diablos debí pensar esa parte mejor, pensó.

Kakashi ahora si había volteado a mirarla. — ¿En dónde?, ¿En la cascada otra vez?— ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo con sus ocurrencias.

— Si ahí. ¡Vamos!— Nabiki cerró la puerta y salió corriendo, Kakashi la siguió.

Llegaron a la cascada en pocos minutos, los dos habían corrido como si los persiguieran y había sido divertido, al llegar se tuvo que poner en guardia inmediatamente porque ella lo había comenzado a atacar con shurikens, esquivó los ataques con facilidad pues solo eran una advertencia para que se pusiera en guardia, la miraba con atención pero no porque pensara que lo pudiera dañar sino porque su cuerpo era un imán para su vista.

Ella se le acercó atacándolo con fuerza, aunque era 10cm más pequeña sí que podía ser peligrosa—sonrió —

— ¿Qué pasa? te causan gracia mis ataques— comenzaba a molestarle que no la atacara.

—No… es… eso— diciendo cada palabra entre un golpe y otro.

Ella tomó un poco de distancia— Acaso no me consideras digna de tu sharingan Kakashi, te mostraré lo que puede hacer una Uzumaki— comenzó a hacer sellos rata-serpiente-caballo-perro y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

La pelirroja giró 180° sobre su cuerpo, expulsando una gran hoja de viento.

El jōnin rápidamente se descubrió su otro ojo, logrando esquivar el poderoso ataque de su rival pero no había salido del todo librado, tenía rasgada su máscara y camisa con solo rozarlo un poco.

— Así que vas en serio — la miró sorprendido — algunos han muerto con eso.

— Pero tú no, Kakashi— dijo para inmediatamente abalanzarse contra él.

Kakashi esquivó los golpes de la pelirroja y en un momento de distracción le tomó sus manos y las aprisionó sobre su cabeza, estrellando su cuerpo contra un árbol cercano con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

— Te tengo — dijo sin soltarla y acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

— No…—escuchó una voz tras el— yo te tengo a ti.

Ella amenazaba la garganta del jōnin con un kunai, mientras el clon que Kakashi aprisionaba desaparecía.

Kakashi sonrío mientras que levantaba ambas manos.

— ¿Por qué te has dejado ganar de una forma tan evidente? —le dijo mientras guardaba su arma y hacia un leve puchero.

—Porque no me ibas a dejar en paz hasta que consiguieras lo que quisieras, empiezo a creer que eres más familiar de Gai que de Naruto— dijo mientras se alejaba de ella.

— ¡Ehhh! ¿A dónde vas? — le gritó cuando lo vio alejarse de ella.

— A mi casa—

Nabiki corrió para bloquear su camino — ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a mostrar tu rostro o no?—

—Tenemos un trato y no seré yo quien lo rompa pero aquí no, vamos a mi casa—

Aprovecho para agradecer a Kizuki00 y Zafir09 por tomarse el tiempo y dejarme reviews, gracias :)


	11. Con una condición

Capitulo 11: Con una condición.

Nabiki enrojeció después de oírlo, si bien muchas veces se había imaginado como seria el apartamento de Kakashi nunca pensó que ella estaría en el. Caminando en silencio a su lado, vio como había rasgado la camisa y máscara del jōnin, empezaba a creer que se había excedido un poco.

Kakashi la miro de reojo y sonrío, últimamente se sonreía como un bobo — me debes una camisa— ella apenas iba a replicar cuando Kakashi la interrumpió — hemos llegado.

Entró en el apartamento que era muy limpio y espacioso, si bien había urdido el plan junto a su gato para ver a Kakashi sin máscara creía que se le estaba saliendo de las manos el asunto, estaba muy nerviosa y ya no sabía qué hacer.

— Siéntate por favor — el jōnin le señalo el lugar para que ella se acomodara.

Nabiki se quedo viendo como se sentaba a lado de ella, el parecía más relajado y eso la puso aún más nerviosa.

— Bien, pues aquí me tienes—

— ¿A qué te refieres? — ella abrió mucho los ojos.

— A que ya puedes verme sin la máscara—

— Pues quítatela — le exigió.

— No, dijiste que si ganabas tú me quitarías la máscara— cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho — pues aquí me tienes— repitió.

Nabiki se acercó a él, si acaso pensaba que ella se echaría para atrás por ese detalle estaba equivocado, ella tenía más curiosidad que vergüenza, esa mañana se había propuesto algo y lo lograría como lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Kakashi sabía que ella no se rendiría, en ese tiempo había llegado a conocer lo testaruda que era, pero le gustaba ver como enrojecía mientras tomaba el valor.

— Bien lo voy a hacer — dijo ella poniéndose de lado.

— De acuerdo — Kakashi se giró para mirarla.

Al mirarla Kakashi recordó todo lo que había pensado en la madrugada y la decisión que había tomado, "solo compartirla con Naruto" daba vueltas una y otra vez por su cabeza, esta era su oportunidad o lo aceptaba o…no, no quería pensar en la otra posibilidad, era demasiado cobarde.

Nabiki extendió sus manos para atravesar la poca distancia que los separaba, trataba de controlarse para que no él no viera como le temblaban. Lentamente fue bajando la máscara que cubría el rostro y pudo sentir en sus manos la respiración cálida del jōnin.

Kakashi al sentirla cerca, notó como se aceleraba su corazón, ella olía demasiado bien. Nabiki no se detuvo y continúo bajando la tela hasta que le quedo por debajo de la barbilla, en ese momento el jōnin se descubrió su ojo izquierdo pero lo mantuvo cerrado.

— Eres… Estas…— ella no término ninguna frase solo lo siguió viendo.

Todos los adjetivos de hermosura le parecían pocos para describirlo, él la miraba expectante, la cicatriz del ojo izquierdo lejos de arruinar la belleza del rostro lo hacía lucir, fuerte, sexy, maduro, hermoso, bello, ¡Dios él era perfecto!

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora no me dirás nada? — la miró fijamente, su silencio lo ponía nervioso.

—Si… bueno… pues yo no te dejaría andar por ahí sin máscara — dijo al momento que lo soltaba.

— ¿Tan feo estoy?— dijo rascándose la nuca.

— Serás presumido, más vale que no te quites la máscara si no quieres un club de fans detrás de ti — Nabiki sintió la sangre hervir de solo pensar en un estúpido grupo de mujeres con ojos en forma de corazón detrás del ninja y se levantó de su lugar.

— No… no quiero eso, yo solo pienso en una mujer— Kakashi sin pensarlo dos veces la sujetó del brazo.

Ella lo miro sorprendida y todo su enojo desapareció, pensó que el traidor de su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento dejándola sin vida justo cuando las cosas parecían arreglarse.

Es ahora o nunca el ninja sabiendo reconocer las oportunidades comenzó a hablar — Nabiki, no tengo mucho tiempo de conocerte y aún así, siento como si lo hiciera de toda la vida, yo… en realidad no quiero separarme de ti— viéndola hacia arriba porque aún permanecía sentado vio como ella fruncía el seño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — presionó aun más al ninja, como Yin bien lo dijo a Kakashi había que sacarle los sentimientos a golpes, aunque ella lo había tomado muy literal.

— No puedo soportar verte con otro hombre y me di cuenta que es porque quiero que solo estés conmigo—

—Sabes que en estos momentos estoy hecha un lío…—

— Lo entiendo, me he dejado llevar, discúlpame— Kakashi la soltó y se levantó.

— Lo que intentó decirte es que tienes que saber que mi prioridad es acercarme a Naruto, se lo debo a él, a mi hermana y a mi misma yo lo amo —

Kakashi sonrío después de todo eso no era un no — Yo estaría dispuesto a compartirte con ese rubio tonto si tú me aceptas —

Nabiki sonrío mirándolo, Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió que en cualquier minuto se desmayaría, era tan jodidamente guapo que debía ser pecado y por eso lo obligaron a usar esa máscara.

Kakashi aprovechó mientras que ella lo veía con la boca ligeramente abierta para robarle un beso, apenas hizo una leve presión en los labios de ella y se alejó lentamente aspirando aún su perfume.

— ¡Pero que te crees! — dijo ella poniéndose de color rojo y apretando los puños —

— Yo… solo…— Kakashi dio un paso para atrás.

— Ni siquiera me has pedido ser tu novia y vienes y me besas — un aura de poder empezó a emanar de su cuerpo.

— ¿Tú… quieres… quisieras ser mi novia?— lo dijo con más miedo que amor en ese momento, pero sabía que era lo que más deseaba.

— Con una condición — al decirlo desapareció todo el instinto asesino de su rostro. — Qué no salgas de casa sin esa máscara— y le señaló el rostro.

— Dalo por hecho — le sonrío.

— Entonces sí, sí quiero Kakashi. —

Ella dio un paso al frente con el firme deseo de abrazar a su ahora novio cuando escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, casi la tiraban. El la miro, como preguntándole que hacer —Abre, debe ser importante—

Kakashi se puso la máscara y se cubrió el ojo, avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió — Tan oportuno como siempre —

—Kakashi mira lo que te he traído para animarte— le mostraba un paquetito café mientras entraba al apartamento sin esperar a ser invitado.

Al ver a Nabiki parada al centro de la habitación la bestia verde de Konoha se detuvo en seco— Hola— la miró extrañado.

— Gai, ella es Nabiki mi…— lo pensó unos segundos y terminó—novia.

— ¡¿Qué?!— El grito de Gai se escuchó en toda la aldea — ¡¿De verdad?! soy tan feliz— diciendo esto se acercó a grandes pasos a Nabiki la abrazó y elevándola comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire.

— Gai bájala, no es necesario que la abraces — Una vena comenzaba a alzarse en la frente de Kakashi.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! — Nabiki no sabía si agradecía por la felicitación o porque la bajaban.

— ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! — Gai salió corriendo del apartamento sin hacer caso al llamado de Kakashi.

Kakashi volteó a ver a la sorprendida Nabiki — Bueno pues ya lo he hecho, Gai se encargará de que toda la aldea se entere — y de paso los admiradores que pudiera tener mi pelirroja sabrán donde se están metiendo pensó, no lo dijo para no sonar posesivo pero era lo único que realmente quería.

— Será mejor que me vaya — ella alcanzó a Kakashi quien se había quedado en la puerta viendo como corría su amigo— Voy a espiar un poco a mi sobrino y después iré a casa— le giñó un ojo al jōnin.

— ¿Nos vemos más tarde? —

— Sí, te espero en mi casa — cuando ella iba a salir Kakashi cerró la puerta.

— Espera voy a terminar lo que Gai interrumpió — Kakashi se bajo la máscara con la mano izquierda al tiempo que con la derecha sujeto la cintura de su novia estando frente a ella se agacho un poco para poder quedar a la altura de sus labios, esta vez la beso sin miedo, sin miedo al rechazo o a ser descuartizado más tarde.

Nabiki temblaba de emoción al sentir como el jōnin la sujetaba de la cintura y la atraía hacia él, el beso era tierno, sin prisa, los labios del ninja aprisionaban los suyos con cuidado, ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo sujeto con fuerza haciendo el beso más profundo y rudo, así era ella no lo podía evitar y sonrío al ver como su novio abría mucho su ojo.

En ese instante entró una pequeña tortuga por la ventana a toda velocidad y Kakashi la atrapó con facilidad.

— Esto es de Gai — dijo mirándola.

En el caparazón de la tortuga se podía leer lo siguiente:

_"Gran fiesta en honor a Kakashi y Nabiki"_

_Arde la llama del amor._

_Dojo Hyūga 5:30 pm._

Los dos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a la tortuga y después se giraron para verse entre ellos— Mira lo que has provocado—

— Gai es demasiado—

— Entonces te espero en casa para ir a la fiesta— Nabiki le dio un beso rápido y salió del apartamento.

— En serio, ¿iremos? — pero su novia al igual que su amigo ya se había ido corriendo.


	12. Dattebayo

**Capítulo 12: Dattebayo.**

Después de salir corriendo del apartamento de Kakashi, Gai había tomado la decisión de que ese noviazgo debía ser celebrado como Dios manda y él se encargaría de ello.

— Neji por favor, préstame el dojo de la mansión Hyūga—

— ¿El dojo? ¿Es que acaso pretende entrenar ahí?—

— No, quiero hacer una fiesta—

— Ah pues siendo así, entonces no —

— ¿Y para entrenar? — preguntó curioso.

— Tampoco — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Oh por favor, quiero hacer una fiesta para Kakashi y su novia—

— Kakashi-sensei ¿tiene novia? —

— Sí y yo quiero celebrar que su llama del amor arde — dijo esto cerrando el puño y alzando la vista al cielo.

— Hiasi-sama no lo permitiría, lo siento —

— Al menos podrías intentarlo, por favor — abriendo los ojos grandes y juntando las manos en señal de suplica el maestro miró a su alumno.

— Lo haré si deja de perseguirme, pidiéndome que use el spandex verde —

— Pero Neji, si usaras un traje como el mío serias más rápido y podrías ejecutar tus técnicas mejor aún…— Neji se giró y empezó a caminar alejándose de él.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! — le gritó.

20 minutos después Neji volvió, diciéndole que podía hacer la fiesta pero solo si limpiaba el dojo cuando terminara.

— ¡Menos mal! — el jōnin se limpio el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo — porque ya había enviado las invitaciones.

Gai, Lee, Tenten y un forzado Neji adornaron el dojo con unas bolas de papel que tenían luz en el interior y Tenten había llevado un equipo para escuchar música además pusieron sillas y mesas alrededor de una improvisada pista de baile.

— Quedó realmente hermoso — confesó la castaña admirando el trabajo.

Para las 5:30 llegaron los primeros invitados. — ¡Eh! Cejotas — Naruto saludó en la entrada, tras de él venían Sakura y Said.

— Es verdad que Kakashi-sensei tiene novia —preguntó Sakura a los presentes.

— Si, ya la verán es muy guapa — dijo Gai sonriéndoles.

Neji observó asustado a toda la gente que llegaba, Kiba, Shino, Hinata-sama, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kurenai, Anko, Iruka, Ebisu, Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma, Ibiki, Jiraya, Shizune y la mismísima Hokage.

— Espero que completemos con la comida — Lee miraba preocupado como Choji devoraba los alimentos.

Tocaron la puerta y Nabiki abrió — ¿Estás seguro de ir?—

— Pero si en la mañana me dijiste que iríamos— Kakashi rió— Vamos no tengas miedo — Kakashi extendió su mano y tomó la de ella — Si Gai se pone pesado siempre podemos desaparecernos. —

Nabiki le apretó la mano, estaba empezando a creer que a lado de ese hombre, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa — Bien vamos allá —

— Ya vienen — Neji avisó, Gai lo había forzado a vigilar cuando llegaran.

— ¡Listo! Todos a sus lugares ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! —

Al momento que Kakashi y Nabiki atravesaban la puerta del dojo se escuchó un fuerte y colectivo grito: ¡Felicidades!

Kakashi se rascó la nuca y Nabiki enrojeció de tal manera que Hinata se sintió identificada con ella. Algunos de los presentes aplaudían, silbaban o les arrojaban serpentinas, también se escucharon murmullos "_sí, es guapa" _o _"por fin Kakashi ya era hora"._

Pero Nabiki sintió ganas de matar a Anko cuando la escucho decir "_la muy zorra llega y se lleva el premio gordo" _ ya iba a ir hacia ahí cuando Kakashi la sujetó de la cintura. Todos en la fiesta los miraban.

— Ella no será…— comenzó a decir Jiraya — Tsunade ella se parece mucho a…

— Sí, si no fuera por los ojos — Tsunade la miraba fijamente.

— Y porque tiene más pecho — al terminar de decirlo Jiraya fue golpeado por Tsunade — Pero es la verdad. —

— ¡Kakashi viejo zorro! , ella es muy bonita _dattebayo_ — aunque me recuerda a alguien pensó.

Ya había oscurecido y la música sonaba fuerte, los más jóvenes bailaban, Kakashi tuvo tiempo de presentar a su novia a la mayoría de los invitados pero se había saltado a Anko solo por precaución, justo cuando iban a sentarse escucharon que la música cambio, empezó a sonar una canción romántica y los jóvenes se empezaron a sentar.

—Y ahora…— Gai había tomado un micrófono — le pedimos a los novios que bailen esta hermosa canción—

Kakashi rodó los ojos — Creo que es hora de desaparecernos—

— Sí, tienes razón — ambos aparecieron fuera del dojo y corrieron rumbo a la casa de Nabiki riendo como chiquillos.

Naruto estaba en el Ichiraku comiendo su delicioso ramen cuando escuchó un leve puff a sus espaldas.

— ¡Oi Naruto! — Kakashi entró en el restaurant y se sentó a lado del rubio.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!, la fiesta de ayer fue muy divertida —

—Sí, tendré que darle las gracias a Gai cuando lo vea — el jōnin vio como Naruto devoraba el ramen y pensó que Teuchi se haría rico con esos dos Uzumaki en la aldea — Te he venido a buscar. —

— ¿A mí?, ¿para una misión?— el rubio lo miró con expectación.

— No — Kakashi pudo ver como Naruto se deprimía — En realidad es para decirte que Nabiki tiene el elemento viento y que conoce unos jutsus de poder destructivo que te pueden interesar.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad? — Naruto se levantó de su asiento totalmente emocionado — ¿Cómo cuál?

— Verás justo ayer estábamos entrenando y ella hizo un jutsu que se llama ola de vacío, este jutsu es suficientemente fuerte como para atacar y matar varios enemigos a la vez, es una ola de aire filosa capaz de atravesar la carne humana.

— ¡De verdad!— gritó— A usted debe gustarle mucho esa chica, mire que yo nunca lo he visto entrenar— Naruto se había vuelto a sentar y veía con cara de sorpresa a su sensei.

— ¿Esa es la única conclusión a la que llegaste después de todo lo que te dije?—

— ¿Cree que me quiera enseñar?— lo miró esperanzado.

— Te llevaré a su casa y se lo preguntas—

— ¡Siiiiiii! — Naruto salió tras Kakashi.

Nabiki empezaba a enfurecerse si bien sabia que la impuntualidad de su novio era legendaria, con ella nunca había llegado tarde, habían quedado para ir a comprar unas armas que ella quería para su colección.

Escuchó como golpeaban la puerta y fue hacia ella para abrirla, "se va a enterar" pensó.

— Antes de que me digas nada, mira lo que me encontré en el Ichiraku— Kakashi jaló a Naruto que estaba fuera de la vista de Nabiki para que ella pudiera verlo.

— Hola — con una gran sonrisa y con una mano tras la cabeza él le saludó.

—Na…Naruto — Nabiki tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para no irse de espaldas.

— Ahora ves porque me tardé—sonrío al ver la cara de sorpresa de su novia. —El quiere pedirte algo— y empujó a Naruto hacia delante.

— Kakashi-sensei me dijo que tienes un jutsu impresionante, ¿Podrías enseñármelo?— Al no obtener respuesta pues la jōnin solo lo miraba, se acercó y la tomó por los antebrazos zarandeándola un poco— di que si por favor, por favor.

— Esta… bien — pensaba que en cualquier momento se despertaría, eso solo podía ser un sueño.

— Gracias _dattebayo — _Naruto le dio un abrazo, ella no pudo devolvérselo pues él había aprisionado sus brazos pero se sintió inmensamente feliz.

— Mañana nos vemos temprano aquí Naruto — dijo Kakashi sin apartar la vista de los dos.

— Sí, Kakashi-sensei — Naruto se echo a correr alejándose de ellos.

Nabiki se giró a ver a su novio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — Kakashi eres el mejor _dattebayo_. — mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Kakashi apretó fuertemente a la pelirroja, "solo pido a Dios, no terminar hablando como ellos" pensó besando la frente de su novia.


	13. Entrenamiento

**Capítulo 13: Entrenamiento.**

No había podido dormir bien pensando cómo sería ese día, había desayunado y preparado comida para los tres, estaba demasiado ansiosa y el maldito reloj parecía no avanzar.

Recogió sus cosas y decidió esperarlos afuera aunque aún era muy temprano, esperar en casa la estaba matando. Al salir logró ver que su sobrino corría a toda velocidad hacia ella.

— ¡Buenos días! — él parecía tan emocionado como ella pero por razones diferentes.

— Hola Naruto ¿estás listo?— sonrió al mirarle.

— ¡Sí! Ya quiero hacer la "ola vacía"—

— En realidad se llama ola de vacío— dijo sin poder contener la risa — eres muy inocente— acariciándole el cabello al rubio.

— Yo diría cabeza hueca— Kakashi saltaba de un árbol cercano.

— ¡Oye!— le dijo en protesta— Hey Kakashi-sensei ¿desde cuándo llegas a tiempo? —

— Desde que me interesa hacerlo— al decir esto el jōnin le lanzó una mirada a su novia y ella enrojeció por completo.

— ¡Oigan! que estoy aquí — y el rubio giró la mirada para no verlos.

— Bueno pues vámonos — ambos jōnin echaron a correr.

— ¡Hey espérenme!— Naruto echo a correr tras ellos. — Pensé… que… nunca los alcanzaría. — el rubio respiraba con dificultad cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.

— Lo mejor es que primero te muestre el jutsu— La pelirroja hizo los sellos tomó el aire y girando su cuerpo 180° lanzó una gran ola de aire.

— Owww, ella es genial —

Nabiki se acercó a ellos ya que se había alejado para poderles mostrar el jutsu y podía ver la cara de emoción de Naruto.

— Ahora te mostrare los sellos que debes hacer —

Kakashi se había sentado debajo de un árbol y veía como Nabiki trataba de enseñarle la secuencia de los sellos a Naruto, en esta ocasión el no se puso a leer, realmente se estaba divirtiendo, el rubio confundía una y otra vez los sellos y ella le volvía a explicar, llevaban toda la mañana así.

— Es muy difícil _dattebayo—_

— No cariño solo presta atención— cuando ella terminó de decirlo Naruto la miró asombrado, no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran así, ella era realmente dulce.

— Sería más fácil enseñarle a un mono— Kakashi se había acercado a ellos.

Nabiki giró a verlo entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Qué? Es la verdad— el jōnin sonrió.

—Será mejor que comamos lo que he traído— La pelirroja corrió con evidente emoción y saco la comida que había llevado.

— Esto es para ti y esto para ti— dándoles a cada uno un contenedor con arroz pescado y verduras.

Los tres comenzaron a comer — esto está muy bueno — Naruto devoraba su comida.

— Deberías comer más cosas a parte de ramen— la pelirroja le dijo a Naruto, al escuchar esto el jōnin se atragantó y comenzó a toser "mira quien fue a hablar" pensó.

— Las verduras no me gustan— haciendo gestos Naruto las empezó a hacer a un lado en el contenedor.

Un aura color rojizo empezó a fluir del cuerpo de Nabiki— que las comas cariño — con una sonrisa escalofriante en la cara — es por tu bien —

— De… de acuerdo— el rubio las empezó a comer— ella realmente da mucho miedo— le susurró a Kakashi.

— Y que lo digas— contestó el jōnin asegurándose que ella no los oyera.

Habían terminado el entrenamiento por ese día y Kakashi acompaño a Nabiki a su casa, el jōnin se quitó su máscara.

— Aún no me acostumbro a verte así — realmente es guapo pensó — Kakashi quería agradecerte que hayas invitado a Naruto a entrenar conmigo.

— Y como piensas agradecérmelo— Kakashi empezó a caminar hacia Nabiki.

—K…Kakashi…— él realmente la ponía nerviosa, había empezado a caminar como si fuera un felino listo para atacar. — Espera…. — Nabiki había comenzado a correr por el departamento y Kakashi iba tras ella.

— Te atrapé — la acorraló contra la pared, él tomo sus manos y las aprisionó sobre su cabeza, empujando más su cuerpo contra el de ella, pudo escuchar como un pequeño gemido salía de sus labios justo antes de besarlos. Ella le había dejado claro que le gustaban las cosas un poco más rudas y él se las daría.

Kakashi pudo sentir como su beso era correspondido con infinita pasión y fuerza, le soltó las manos y la tomó por la cintura uniendo más sus cuerpos, las manos de ella se encajaron en su espalda, él separó un poco sus labios para proferir un pequeño gemido, sí que es fuerte pensó.

Nabiki aprovechó ese segundo de distracción y giró a Kakashi poniéndolo contra la pared, le tomó con ambas manos su rostro y lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Kakashi levantó a la pelirroja de la cintura y ella lo envolvió con las piernas apretándolo con fuerza y pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Kakashi respondía a sus besos, aún a través de la tela se sentía la gran virilidad del jōnin.

Kakashi avanzó con ella cargada y la sentó en la mesa de la cocina, Nabiki jaló al jōnin del chaleco para besarlo nuevamente, cuando Kakashi se apoyó en la mesa ésta empezó a crujir cediendo ante su peso, Nabiki solo se pudo aferrar más al jōnin, este se giró para que ella cayera sobre él y no se lastimara.

—Rayos, me he quedado sin mesa— dijo riendo y con las mejillas aún rojas.

—Tendré que comprarte una nueva— el jōnin le tomó la mano y le dio un tierno beso.

— Debemos dejar de leer esos libros de Jiraya— Los dos comenzaron a reír.

Nabiki se levantó y le extendió la mano al jōnin para ayudarlo. Al estar frente a ella el jōnin sonrió — Nabiki Uzumaki te quiero.

— Y yo a ti Kakashi Hatake. — En esos momentos ella no podía ser más feliz había pasado todo el día con los dos hombres que más quería, ahora uno ya lo sabía faltaba el otro.


	14. Bajo la tormenta

**Capítulo 14: Bajo la tormenta.**

Es una noche fría y una gran tormenta cae sobre Konoha, el jōnin está por entrar a la aldea han pasado ya dos meses desde que Nabiki empezó a entrenar a Naruto.

Ahora él regresa de una misión, solo ha salido por dos días pero se han hecho una eternidad sin ella.

A paso lento atraviesa la puerta completamente mojado, está resignado a llegar a su apartamento vacio, es muy tarde para despertarla pensó.

— Te he extrañado cariño — una voz salió de la oscuridad, provocando lo que solo ella podía provocar.

El jōnin se acerco a grandes pasos hacia ella, levantándola por la cintura, ella arrojó al suelo su paraguas para poder bajarle máscara y besarlo.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido?— dijo volviendo a cubrir el rostro del jōnin mientras la bajaba.

— Mejor de lo que pensé, ya casi llegan— Kakashi giró la vista para ver como su empapado equipo entraba en la aldea.

— ¡Naruto!— gritó la pelirroja y avanzó hacia él.

— ¡Cariño-sensei!— tal como Naruto acostumbraba, había encontrado un mote para su nueva sensei, él realmente se alegraba de verla, la había echado de menos.

Nabiki abrazó a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sakura y Said vieron sorprendidos la bienvenida que le daban al rubio.

— Bueno equipo pueden irse a descansar yo le daré el informe mañana temprano a la Hokage— Kakashi miró como Sakura y Said se iban pero Naruto se quedó.

— Por fin lo he logrado, lo hubieras visto fue genial _dattebayo_— Naruto veía con emoción a Nabiki.

— Me alegro cariño, por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros y me lo cuentas — le sonrió.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo?— mirando a los dos jōnin.

Los tres caminaron bajo la lluvia rumbo a casa de Nabiki, al entrar Naruto y Kakashi pudieron sentir el calor de hogar, un calor que no tenían ninguno de los dos en sus apartamentos y ambos se dieron cuenta que era ella quien lo provocaba, los hacía sentir en casa.

— Huele delicioso— Naruto dejó sus cosas en la entrada imitando a su maestro.

— Iré por unas toallas para que se sequen—

Los tres envueltos en toallas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa que Kakashi había comprado para su novia, el solo recordarlo hacia que el jōnin ardiera por dentro.

Nabiki les sirvió enormes tazones con sopa y también caballa hervida la favorita del jōnin.

— Cariño ¿quieres más?— Nabiki se levantó para volver a servir.

— Si — contestaron los dos al unísono y después se miraron entre ellos.

Ella se giro divertida a verlos — Creo que tengo que llamarlos de manera diferente— Naruto por un momento bajo la mirada, sabía que a quien dejarían de llamar cariño sería a él, de alguna forma esto le entristeció pues en ese tiempo realmente se había acostumbrado y le gustaba.

Nabiki caminó hacia ellos y se puso entre los dos — Ya sé, tú serás mi amor— dijo tomando de la nuca a Kakashi, quien le pasó la mano por la cintura— y tu serás mi cariño— mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el cabello del rubio, Naruto le sonrió.

Después de servir comida a sus dos hombres Nabiki se sentó y los vio con emoción — Cuéntenme ¿cómo les fue?

Los dos dieron su versión de los hechos, Kakashi solo rodaba los ojos cuando Naruto comenzaba a exagerar sus historias y después él contaba lo que realmente había pasado, Nabiki los escuchaba divertida.

Kakashi se levantó y fue a lado de su novia acercándose a su oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo— Esta es tu oportunidad "gatito"— susurró, lo final lo dijo haciendo alusión a la máscara que ella solía usar y de la cual él se enamoró.

— Ha estado delicioso — dijo el jōnin en voz alta. — Ahora si me lo permites, me voy a echar un rato en tu sofá. — el jōnin le guiño el ojo, para darle ánimos.

— Bueno entonces yo me voy — Naruto sintió un nudo en el estomago, en esos dos meses había visitado infinidad de veces la casa de Nabiki y cada vez le costaba más irse, se estaba acostumbrando mucho a convivir con ella y Kakashi.

— Naruto — ella lo miraba muy asustada y eso le preocupó.

— ¿Qué pasa Cariño-sensei?— acercándose a ella.

— Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante—

Ambos sentados frente a la mesa se miraban fijamente, ella con miedo, él con curiosidad y Kakashi en la sala fingía dormir.

— Naruto, el único motivo por el que yo estoy en esta aldea, por el que fui ANBU y por el cual ahora sigo aquí, es porque vine por alguien que amo, que ame desde el momento que supe que existía. — Suspiró —Naruto yo vine a esta aldea por ti. —

— ¡¿Qué?! — El rubio la miraba sin entender.

— Hace ya bastante tiempo llegué aquí, con la única finalidad de conocerte —

— ¿A mí? — se señaló así mismo, empezaba a creer que Nabiki tenía temperatura por haberse mojado en la lluvia y empezaba a alucinar.

— Sí, pero como tú tienes en tu interior al Kyubi pensaron que quería robarte para utilizarte, me alejaron de ti y no entendieron mis verdaderos motivos para quererte—

— Y…y ¿Cuáles son tus motivos?—

— Yo… yo soy — Nabiki pasó saliva— Cariño debes entender que tu eres importante para mí, y que he hecho todo lo posible por estar a tu lado, todo lo que he hecho es para poder estar contigo.

— No entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?—

— Yo te he visto crecer, estuve ahí cuando pintaste las caras de los Hokages, cuándo entraste a la academia, cuando…— comenzó a llorar— cuando más solo estabas… yo estaba ahí para ti.

Nabiki tomo lentamente la mano del rubio — Naruto, yo mataría por ti y moriría por ti, tal como lo hizo mi hermana Kushina.

El rubio se quedo mirándola, ahora lo entendía, ahora recordaba a quien se parecía, soltó lentamente su agarré se levantó y se fue corriendo.

—¡ Naruto!... ¡Naruto! — Nabiki se levantó tras él, viendo como el rubio corría bajo la tormenta, Kakashi la detuvo en la puerta.

—El necesita pensar— Kakashi abrazó a su novia que lloraba e intentaba soltarse de su agarre.

—Kakashi por favor… tengo que ir—

—No, iré yo — le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarlo — ¿confías en mí?

— Más que en nadie— él bajo su máscara y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Yo te lo traeré—

Nabiki observó como el jōnin salía de la casa, caminaba despacio y con seguridad como siempre lo había hecho, ella al verlo se tranquilizó, en verdad confiaba en ese hombre.

Naruto corría bajo la lluvia, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir, cuando reaccionó llevaba un buen rato sentado en el columpio fuera de la academia dándole vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas? —

— No tengo ganas de hablar—

— Bien, entonces solo escucharas— Kakashi se sentó bajo el árbol dónde estaba el columpio y se recargó en el tronco— Naruto yo no te diré que sentir ni que hacer, pero te contaré algo.

—Pero…— el rubio interrumpió.

— Calla y escucha que solo te lo diré una vez— el rubio lo miró— La Hokage me mando a llamar y me ordenó seguir a una ANBU pelirroja, con una máscara de gato y ojos verdes, con la energía de Gai y Lee juntos, una fuerza mayor a la de Sakura y un amor indescriptible por el ramen— Naruto sonrío sabía que a ella le encantaba— sabes la orden era clara, vigilar todos sus movimientos y en especial si se acercaba a ti.

—Ella me descubrió de inmediato— el jōnin sonrió— y me dijo que mejor la acompañara en lugar de seguirla y así lo hice, todos los días Naruto sin excepción íbamos a verte, sabíamos a qué hora te levantabas, cuando entrenabas o cuando jugabas con Konohamaru.

Naruto miraba sorprendido a Kakashi mientras escuchaba lo que le decía.

—Cuando salías de misión esperábamos tu regreso en la puerta, Naruto ella vino aquí por ti, para darte el amor que tu madre no pudo darte y se lo impidieron, pero ella no desistió, mi misión era vigilarla y aclararle a Tsunade si era un peligro para ti o no, es claro cuál fue mi respuesta. —

— Ahora es decisión tuya si quieres estar a su lado o no— el jōnin se levantó del suelo — Pero yo… yo me voy con ella, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y no pienso perderla, ella te espera en casa… te esperamos en casa Naruto.

¿Casa? Pensó el rubio, al recordar cada minuto que había pasado con ella recordó que era verdad, ella lo hacía sentir así, como en casa.

— K…Kakashi-sensei espere…— Naruto se levantó y comenzó a caminar a lado de su maestro.

Nabiki esperaba en la puerta, temblaba no por el frio sino por el miedo, perderlo cuando más cerca lo tenía, no podía ser, no pensaba rendirse, al levantar la mirada vio como sus dos hombres se acercaban y salió corriendo en busca de ellos.

— ¡Naruto!— Nabiki abrazó con fuerza al rubio — Naruto — volvió a decir mientras lloraba— soltó al rubio solo para volver a abrazarlo pero esta vez incluyendo a Kakashi — ¡Los amo, los amo! — El jōnin con un brazo sujetó la cintura de su novia y el otro brazo lo pasó por los hombros del rubio.

— Hemos vuelto, Cariño-sensei— dijo el rubio de una forma ahogada, pues lo estaban ahorcando.


	15. Volveremos

**Capítulo 15: Volveremos.**

Nabiki y Naruto hablaron hasta la madrugada, el rubio le permitió explicarle todo lo sucedido, ella lloraba y él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la escuchaba.

Después los dos pasaron a estar sumamente enojados con las personas que les impidieron estar juntos y maldijeron a unos cuantos. Lo siguiente fue que empezaron a contar anécdotas que los dos vivieron pero de forma separada y ambos reían a carcajadas.

Nuevamente comenzaron a llorar y se abrazaron, los dos estaban rendidos y se quedaron dormidos tomados de la mano.

— Esto es como cuidar de borrachos — Kakashi llevaba en brazos a su novia y la recostó en la cama, al regresar sonrió al ver a Naruto quien estaba a punto de caer del sofá — Aún eres un crio — dijo mientras lo acomodaba.

El jōnin se recostó en el otro sofá, no faltaba mucho para amanecer pero descansaría un rato.

— ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¡Kakashi!— gritó Nabiki, el jōnin despertó, la pelirroja lo miraba de cerca con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — se sentó y giró a ver al rubio, Naruto aun dormía a pierna suelta.

— Ayer dijiste que en la mañana irías a ver a la Hokage ¿ya fuiste?—

— No aún no — rascándose la nuca de forma perezosa.

— Amor son más de las 10 —

El jōnin al escuchar esto se levantó — Tengo que irme — la beso aún con el rostro cubierto y desapareció.

Nabiki se sentó a un lado de Naruto y comenzó a acariciar su cabello — por fin lo he logrado—

El rubio se despertó un poco desorientado y al mirarla suspiró — pensé que lo había soñado. —

— No cariño ¿Qué quieres de almorzar? — la pelirroja tenía una enorme sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

— Adelante. —

— Tsunade-sama le traigo los informes. —

— Creí que me los traerías temprano Kakashi. —

— Esa era mi intención pero algo se me atravesó. —

— ¿Algo rubio o algo pelirrojo?—

— Ambos. —

— ¿Ya se lo contaron? —

— Ayer justamente. —

— ¿Y cómo lo tomó? No quiero que le dé por destrozar la aldea por la decisión que tomaron hace años esos decrépitos asquerosos. —

— Hablaron hasta muy tarde, los dos están bien y Nabiki piensa recuperar el tiempo perdido con él. —

— Eso me parece bien, dile a ese mocoso que descanse bien porque mañana se va de misión con Nabiki.

Kakashi se puso tenso, no pensó que volverían a mandar a Nabiki fuera de la aldea porque le habían ofrecido un puesto para dar clases en la academia y ella estaba pensándoselo.

— Yo podría acompañarlos, ahora no tengo misión. —

— Tranquilízate Kakashi, ella era ANBU ¿recuerdas? Se sabe cuidar solita. —

— Yo no dudo de sus capacidades de hecho las conozco y me enorgullecen, solo que esos dos justo ahora están distraídos. —

— Tranquilízate Kakashi, ellos deben de estrechar lazos, tú descansa mira que ahora pasaras más tiempo a lado de Naruto. — le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

— Ya casi está listo el almuerzo, no creo que Kakashi tarde en llegar— Naruto la observaba cocinar, era muy fácil estar con ella ahora entendía porque le gustaba a su maestro.

Escucharon como se abría la puerta del apartamento y segundos después Kakashi aparecía en la cocina, lucia preocupado.

— ¿Todo está bien?— Nabiki preguntó inmediatamente al ver el rostro de su novio.

— Si, todo está bien, la Hokage me pidió que les avisara que mañana saldrán de misión y quiere verlos antes de que se marchen para darles la información.

— ¡Genial! — el rubio se removía feliz en su silla.

— ¡Si, genial! Tendré tiempo para mostrarte mis otros jutsus — la pelirroja alzaba un puño en el aire.

°°°°°° Al día siguiente.

— Hokage-sama, podemos pasar— Los dos Uzumakis estaban en la puerta del despacho, Naruto ya iba a entrar cuando sintió que le jalaban del cuello de la camisa para echarlo hacia atrás.

— Adelante — después de la autorización soltaron al rubio.

Tsunade sonrió, no pudo pasar desapercibido el movimiento de Nabiki, de haber ido con otra persona Naruto ya hubiera entrado gritando y sin pedir permiso, al parecer ella era lo que aquel crio necesitaba.

— Necesito que entreguen estos pergaminos— extendió hacia Nabiki 2 rollos— a la aldea oculta de la Cascada, son importantes para dicha aldea y deben entregarse de inmediato, hay ninjas rebeldes tratando de robarlos así que deben ser discretos.

— Esto es muy fácil abuela-Tsunade— dijo el rubio pegando tremendo grito.

Tsunade solo pudo rodar los ojos, mira que pedirle discreción a Naruto.

— Así lo haremos Tsunade-sama— Nabiki tomó a Naruto del brazo y salieron del despacho antes de que el rubio se pusiera a protestar por una misión tan sencilla.

Al salir el jōnin los esperaba fuera— ¿están listos?—

— Si, Kakashi-sensei lo que la abuela Tsunade nos pidió es muy sencillo…—

Nabiki se adelantó y cubrió la boca del rubio — Naruto primero se realiza la misión y después ya puedes contarlo, no antes — le soltó — no sabes quién puede estar escuchando.

— Naruto, porque no vas a comprar algo — Kakashi le extendía dinero a Naruto y el rubio lo miraba con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que Kakashi le compraba algo Iruka-sensei era quien normalmente le invitaba.

— Nos vemos en 5 minutos en la puerta cariño— la pelirroja le sonrió.

— Que sean 15— el jōnin tomó la mano de su novia y saltaron a un árbol cercano.

— Sera pervertido— Naruto miraba hacia donde los jōnin habían desaparecido y se fue corriendo a comprar dangos.

El jōnin se sentó en la rama del árbol apoyándose en el tronco y jalo a su novia para que se le sentase en las piernas.

— Nabiki ¿me quieres?— el jōnin la miraba.

— Pues claro que te quiero— dijo pasándole los brazos tras la cabeza.

— Entonces necesito que te cuides, porque si algo te pasa yo…—

— Me cuidare y a Naruto también, no te preocupes —

— Es que Naruto no mide los peligros y tú tampoco parece algo de familia—

— ¡Oye! — Ella le sonreía — vamos a volver en 3 días, no pienso dejarte solo — le bajo la máscara para poder besarlo.

El jōnin la abrazó y aspiró el aroma de su cabello por varios minutos— Bien es hora de irnos— dijo separándose un poco de ella para poder volver a besarla.

Naruto los esperaba en la puerta de la aldea cuando escuchó aparecerse a los jōnin detrás de él.

—Vamos es hora de irnos — dijo mientras cargaba su mochila.

—Naruto ven aquí— Kakashi le llamó y el rubio se acercó.

— Necesito que no te pongas en peligro haciéndote el valiente y no hagas tonterías. —

— Yo nunca…— comenzó pero el jōnin continuo hablándole más bajo.

— Esa mujer está dispuesta a todo por ti, así que compórtate y vuelvan sanos. — Kakashi se había acercado demasiado al rostro de Naruto y le recordó a Yamato cuando ponía sus caras de miedo.

— No te preocupes sensei lo tengo bajo control, _dattebayo_ — dando un paso hacia atrás.

— Volveremos muy temprano al tercer día — la pelirroja se despidió con la mano.

Kakashi se quedo en la puerta de la aldea hasta que los vio desaparecer por el camino — Tengo una idea — el jōnin sonrió para sí mismo.


	16. Trabajo duro

**Capítulo 16: Trabajo duro.**

Al día siguiente Kakashi se disponía a llevar a cabo la idea que tuvo el día anterior.

— Lee hoy es un buen día para entrenar— Gai animaba a su discípulo el cual no necesitaba más ánimos pues desbordaba energía.

— Sí, Gai-sensei—

Kakashi pasó frente a las dos bestias de Konoha — Hola chicos — saludó y siguió su camino.

— Vamos Lee— ambos siguieron al jōnin.

— Oi Kakashi que tal un reto, hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos nada—

— Ahora no puedo Gai, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no creo acabar hoy ni nunca— siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Te lo ordenó la Hokage?— Gai caminaba al lado de su compañero y Lee los seguía.

— No Gai, es otra cosa— Kakashi susurró.

— ¿El qué? —

— Si te lo digo ¿no saldrás corriendo a contarlo?—

— ¡No! No lo haré —

— Entonces sígueme—

Llegaron frente a un portón, tras él había una gran casa que se veía abandonada, la hierba crecía a sus anchas y superaban ya las altas paredes.

— Kakashi ¿estás seguro?—

— Nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida Gai— lo dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

— Que así sea amigo— gruesas lagrimas recorrían los ojos del jōnin mientras ponía la mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi— Lee, busca a Tenten y Neji y tráelos aquí.

— ¡Sí! Gai-sensei— el ninja hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció.

Kakashi sacó una llave y abrió el viejo candado— bienvenido a la antigua casa Hatake— decía mientras empujaba el gran portón.

—Kakashi ¿hace cuánto que no venias aquí?— Gai veía la imponente casa que estaba en un grado de abandono muy avanzado.

—Desde que deje de necesitarla—

— Manos a la obra mi eterno rival, dejemos la casa como nueva —

— Gai dijiste que no dirías nada y ya le has hablado a tu equipo— el ninja ya estaba arrancando hierbas y parecía no ponerle atención— Gai, oi Gai—

— Diremos que es de otra persona, ellos no saben nada— Gai seguía con lo suyo.

—Pues manos a la obra— Kakashi suspiró, tenía años de no estar ahí y ahora todo lo que venía a su cabeza eran buenos recuerdos.

Al llegar a la casa Tenten, Neji y Lee observaron como los dos jōnin trabajaban.

— Maestro Gai, hemos llegado— Lee le sonreía.

— Bien el entrenamiento de hoy es ayudarme a limpiar esta casa— dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba a su espalda con el pulgar.

— ¡Siiiii!— Lee gritaba emocionado.

— ¿Entrenamiento?— La castaña lo miró con recelo.

— Yo diría trabajo gratis — Neji cruzó los brazos mientras veía como Kakashi trabajaba al fondo— pero lo hare, solo por esta vez. — dijo mientras entraba con su mirada altiva de siempre.

— Pues a trabajar— la castaña siguió a su compañero al interior de la casa.

Los cinco trabajaban arduamente, Gai y Neji arrancaban la hierba, Kakashi limpiaba el estanque, Tenten entró en la casa y Lee llegó corriendo emocionado para gritar que la casa tenía un dojo y de inmediato se regresó para limpiarlo.

Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru iban caminando cuando de pronto escucharon un grito.

— ¡Deje de echarme las hierbas encima! — Gai había tomado demasiada velocidad arrancando y aventando las hierbas que no veía hacia donde las tiraba y Neji quien las estaba recogiendo tenía que estarlas esquivando constantemente.

Hinata asomo su rostro a la residencia, sintiendo mucha curiosidad, eran pocas las veces que escuchaba a su primo gritar y perder la paciencia de esa forma.

— ¿Todo está bien Neji-nissan? — preguntó muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para que su primo volteara a mirarla sorprendido de verla.

— Si Hinata-sama— Hinata lo miró aunque acostumbraba entrenar con su primo nunca lo había visto tan sudado y sucio, al parecer Gai se había encargado de eso y por eso los gritos.

— Hola Hinata-san — Tenten salió de la casa llena de polvo.

— Hola Tenten-san, se ven muy ocupados — la castaña se sacudía la ropa mientras.

— Sí, estamos ayudando a Gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei a dejar este lugar habitable— sonrió.

— Es muy bonita — la chica admiraba la casa — ¿puedo ayudarles?

— ¡Claro, entre más mejor! — Gai gritaba desde lejos.

— Por favor Hinata-sama no se ensucie, no es necesario — ella miró a su primo quien tenía siempre el rostro impecable ahora lleno de tierra y le sonrió.

— Esta bien Neji-nissan quiero ayudar — se giro a ver a sus compañeros — me quedare aquí un rato.

— Nosotros también — Kiba y Akamaru entraron — te ayudaremos Hinata ¿verdad Shino? — el ninja de las gafas solo asintió.

Kakashi no supo en qué momento Gai le había llenado la casa de críos, pensó que era la primera vez que esa casa tenía tanta gente dentro y sonrió.

— ¡Suiton! — El jōnin comenzó a llenar de agua limpia el estanque seco y todos voltearon a verlo.

— ¡Eh Kakashi-sensei eso es trampa! — decía Kiba quien arreglaba una puerta y Akamaru lo apoyó con un ladrido.

Habían enviado a Lee a comprar material para reparar la cocina y de regreso se encontró con Said sentado en el césped dibujando en un cuaderno.

— ¡Ese dibujo es muy bueno! — Lee miraba sobre el hombro de Said.

— Gracias — contestó usando una sonrisa real pero que parecía muy falsa— ¿quieres que te ayude a llevar eso? — señaló los bultos que Lee llevaba en brazos.

— No es necesario, pero ahora que lo pienso tú eres muy bueno pintando…—

Said no se enteró muy bien de cómo ocurrieron las cosas pero se encontraba en una casa con una brocha en la mano y un cubo de pintura en la otra.

Kakashi arreglaba el techo de la casa, ahora sin la hierba y con el estanque limpio se veía casi decente… Necesito más madera pensó después de ver todo lo que faltaba por reparar del techo — Gai ahora vengo — dijo sonriendo.

Minutos después todos los ninjas veían impresionados como Yamato restauraba el techo sin problema con su jutsu — Kakashi esto es humillante— decía mientras lo hacía.

— Vamos Tenzō te está quedando muy bien — mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Después de terminar Yamato se despidió, Kakashi estaba agotado nunca había limpiado tanto y los cuerpos regados en el suelo de los ninjas le indicaban que estaban en la misma situación. Pensó en animarles un poco — chicos los invito a comer —

Pero solo escucho unos murmullos y gruñidos por respuesta al parecer nadie quería moverse. Solo Gai y Lee tenían la suficiente energía como para ponerse a practicar en el dojo después de limpiarlo, al terminar salieron y vieron a los demás sobre la lustrosa duela.

— Esta casa es enorme — Tenten miraba el techo.

— Sera mejor que me vaya tengo que bañarme — Neji se levantó — Hinata-sama ¿viene conmigo a casa?—

— Si… Neji-nissan — Hinata se levantó muy despacio pensó que sus piernas fallarían.

Un poco más tarde el resto de los chicos se despedía dejando solos a los dos jōnin

— Gracias chicos por su ayuda— Kakashi se rascaba la nuca mientras los veía partir.

— Nos alegró mucho ayudarle — la castaña le guiño un ojo y se despidió.

— Gracias Gai — ambos jōnin estaban sentados viendo el estanque — por estar siempre a mi lado.

Kakashi giro la mirada al escuchar un fuerte sollozo, el rostro de Gai estaba lleno de lagrimas — ¡Kakashi! — el jōnin gritó aumentando la fuerza de su llanto.

Kakashi solo rodo los ojos ante el llanto de su amigo y se giro nuevamente a ver el estanque.

— Serán muy felices aquí Kakashi. —

— Eso espero Gai, eso espero— sonrió al imaginarse en esa casa pero con una nueva familia.


	17. Uzumakis

**Capítulo 17: Uzumakis.**

— Bien Cariño creo que debemos parar — Nabiki le señaló un punto a lado del camino.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —

—Sí, ahora — Nabiki empezó a sacar una tienda de acampar de su mochila.

— Pero aún es temprano —

— Lo sé cariño, aún es temprano y aún no estás cansado — le sonrió — pero vas ayudarme a armar esto ahora mismo. —

— Esta bien —

Terminaron de armar la tienda y después comenzaron a cenar lo que llevaban preparado.

— ¿Extrañas a mi madre? — El rubio la miraba con curiosidad.

Nabiki suspiró — Si, aún la extraño pero tú alivias mi dolor cariño —

La pelirroja se acercó y le abrazó — Naruto escúchame bien — le susurró al oído — hay cinco hombres escondidos entre los árboles, haremos como que vamos a dormir, les damos cambiazo y nos vemos en el árbol de enfrente ¿entendido?—

— Sí cariño-sensei— el rubio se puso alerta, él ni siquiera había sentido las presencias.

— Entonces a dormir que nos espera un día largo mañana — la pelirroja entro en la tienda y el rubio la siguió.

Segundos después estaban juntos y en el árbol en completo silencio. Los hombres se acercaban cuidadosamente a la tienda, tres de ellos se quedaron alrededor vigilándola, mientras los otros dos comenzaban a revisar entre las cosas que los ninjas dejaron afuera.

— No están aquí — se escuchó decir a los dos hombres.

En ese momento los otros tres comenzaron a atacar la tienda de acampar.

— ¿Qué hacen idiotas? Dañaran los pergaminos— gritó uno de ellos.

— Cariño quédate un momento aquí —le susurró.

—Pero…— el rubio iba a empezar pero Nabiki le lanzó una mirada que lo detuvo en seco, ella podía dar miedo si se lo proponía.

La pelirroja saltó del árbol haciendo sellos y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo los cinco hombres caían muertos.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — Naruto bajo del árbol mirando sorprendido a Nabiki.

— Otro de mis jutsus— la pelirroja comenzó a recoger las cosas — ahora vámonos—

— ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?—el rubio gritó.

— Si, solo paramos para ponerles la trampa a estos. —

— ¿Tu… tu sabias que nos seguían?—

— Si cariño prácticamente llevaban siguiéndonos todo el camino pero buscaban el mejor momento para atacar… así que se los di— dijo al ver los cuerpos —

Naruto la veía con la boca abierta, ella parecía tan dulce pero era letal, no entendía porque Kakashi se preocupaba.

Siguieron caminando por más tiempo — Cariño-sensei ahora si estoy cansado—

— De acuerdo paremos aquí —

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar? —

— Mañana al medio día debemos estar llegando, pero debemos descansar porque es seguro que mañana nos volverán a atacar —

— Ese jutsu que hiciste antes fue impresionante —

— Ese jutsu como pudiste ver es letal, si tu no me hubieses hecho caso y bajabas de ese árbol podías acabar como ellos, es por eso que necesito que hagas lo que te digo de acuerdo.

— De acuerdo — el rubio bajo la mirada.

—Ahora somos un equipo, en la próxima pelea tu lucharas y yo seré tu respaldo — el rubio le sonrió.

Al despertar Naruto pudo ver como Nabiki lo miraba.

— ¿No has dormido? —

—Sí, un poco— ella rebuscó algo en su mochila — será mejor que lo vayamos comiendo por el camino— le dijo entregándole unas bolas de arroz.

— Esta bien — el rubio comenzó a andar.

Llevaban ya bastante tiempo caminando cuando Nabiki señalo una loma a pocos metros.

— Ya casi llegamos Naruto — dijo muy seria la pelirroja.

El rubio al escuchar su nombre se puso en alerta, en todo el camino ella solo lo había llamado Naruto cuando le advirtió de los ninjas ocultos.

— Entiendo, déjamelo a mí —

La pelirroja sonrió y continuaron avanzando, seis ninjas salieron de su escondite y los Uzumakis estaban listos para pelear, Naruto hizo su jutsu de clones y uno a uno iba derrotando a los agresores, Nabiki como le prometió solo estaba de apoyo.

Naruto le sonreía había acabado con los ninjas sin problema, cuando un séptimo ninja apareció lanzando un jutsu dragón de agua al rubio.

Al verlo Nabiki se aventó para empujar a Naruto, quien ya a salvo pudo ver como Nabiki era lanzada por los aires con una sorprendente fuerza y fue a aterrizar de forma estruendosa en los arbustos.

— ¡Cariño-sensei! — el rubio comenzó a correr hacia ella.

— No te muevas Naruto — la pelirroja se levanto haciendo los sellos y gritó —Ola de vacio — al instante el séptimo ninja caía al suelo sin vida.

Naruto corrió hacia Nabiki que en ese momento se sentaba — ¿Estás bien?

—Si, al muy maldito no lo vi — mientras apretaba el puño.

— Yo lo siento, debí estar atento — él se inclino sobre ella.

— Esta bien cariño — ella abrió su chaleco verde — debes llevar esto, solo faltan unos 400mts — mientras le daba los pergaminos.

Cuando ella abría el chaleco Naruto pudo ver como grandes cantidades de sangre le brotaban, el chaleco había sido perforado por una rama en el costado.

— ¡Estas muy herida! — El rubio le gritó.

— Vamos, tómalos y entrégalos — le apuró— nos deben estar esperando yo mientras me iré cosiendo la herida para volver a casa.

— Pero, tu…—

—Yo estaré bien, pero si no quieres verme sufrir ve y vuelve rápido porque en mis planes no estaba el dejarte solo ni un minuto.

Nabiki vio como el rubio se echaba a correr, se levanto la blusa y alcanzo a ver la herida, no podría coserla pero se la vendó — esto será suficiente para llegar a la aldea— se dijo a sí misma.

Había sido descuidada ahora entendía la insistencia de Kakashi, si no se moría por la herida el ninja copia la mataría.

Cuando vio a lo lejos acercarse al rubio comenzó a levantarse para que el no la viera batallar y se seco el sudor que había aparecido en su frente.

— Cariño-sensei ¿cómo sigues? —

— Bien, muy bien — mintió sujetándose la herida — ya la he cosido ahora vámonos.

Ella comenzó a caminar y Naruto le quito la mochila para llevarla él.

— Gracias cariño —

Era la mañana del tercer día Kakashi como de costumbre fue a esperarlos a la entrada de la aldea.

— Algo anda mal — el jōnin caminaba de un lado a otro, ella le había dicho que llegarían temprano.

Sin poder aguantar más el jōnin se echo a correr en busca de los Uzumakis. Cuando los vio a lo lejos casi se cae de la rama en la que estaba, Naruto cargaba las dos mochilas y Nabiki apoyaba todo su peso en el rubio caminando muy lento.

— ¡Nabiki! — El jōnin corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos — ¡Estas herida!—

— Kakashi — la pelirroja apenas y susurró el nombre del jōnin, después se desmayo.

— ¡Vamos Naruto! — Kakashi se echo a correr a toda velocidad, Naruto no podía alcanzarlo.

Al llegar a la aldea perdió de vista al jōnin — ¡Lo siento Kakashi-sensei! — solo alcanzó a gritarle para después caer de rodillas.

Eso no podía estarle pasando, no podía ni quería imaginarse que algo malo le sucediera a ella. Sacó fuerzas de donde no las había y se levantó para seguir a Kakashi.

— ¡Vamos hermosa! Ya casi llegamos — Kakashi iba a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían Nabiki estaba completamente pálida e inconsciente.

Al llegar pusieron a Nabiki en la camilla y le descubrieron la herida, Kakashi no imaginaba como ella había podido llegar caminando con semejante daño.

— Vamos rápido — el jōnin solo veía correr de un lado a otro a los ninja médicos, después de ver la herida su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — El rubio corrió hacia su maestro que estaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo con la cabeza entre las manos — ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Cómo esta? —

— Naruto la herida que tiene es muy grande — Kakashi le habló sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué? De qué habla, ella me dijo que la había cosido — el rubio lo miraba desesperado.

Habían pasado quince minutos, al maestro y al alumno les pareció una eternidad, Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta, Kakashi permanecía en el suelo.

Shizune salió del quirófano en el que habían metido a la pelirroja y los miró. El jōnin al verla inmediatamente se levantó.

— Lo siento Kakashi nosotros no hemos podido hacer nada, hemos llamado a Tsunade es la única que podría salvarle.

Shizune volvió a entrar en el quirófano, Naruto estaba completamente ido cuando sintió como Kakashi se apoyaba en su hombro.

—Todo esto es mi maldita culpa — Kakashi apretaba el hombro de Naruto.

— ¿De qué habla? — El rubio pensó que el único culpable podía ser el mismo.

— No debí acercarme a ella, todas las persona que he amado terminan muertas ¿Cómo pude arriesgarla así a ella? —

Los ojos azules del rubio comenzaron humedecerse ante la confesión del jōnin. Nabiki y Kakashi se estaban convirtiendo poco a poco en su familia y no quería perderlos.

Naruto sintió como las lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos, no podía más y se abrazo de Kakashi.

— Naruto — el jōnin sorprendido por la reacción del rubio solo acertó a cerrar sus brazos alrededor del rubio.

Tsunade salió del quirófano y al verlos ahí abrazados negó con la cabeza…


	18. Padres

Capítulo 18.

Al ver salir a Tsunade se separaron ella negaba con la cabeza y Kakashi sentía su corazón latir a prisa.

—Ella está bien— les sonrió

Naruto corrió hacia Tsunade y la abrazó aún con lagrimas en los ojos —Eres la mejor abuela Tsunade — el rubio no paraba de gritar.

—En realidad de no ser por las hierbas medicinales que ella utilizó en su herida no hubiera… bueno tal parece que no está dispuesta a dejarlos—

—Tsunade-sama, gracias— Kakashi se giró tras un leve puff desapareció.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero a donde va?! — gritaba el rubio mientras Tsunade sonreía.

Kakashi entró por la ventana, el conocía mejor que nadie las habitaciones del hospital y sintió su alma volver al cuerpo al verla, Nabiki se encontraba acostada en una cama con las sabanas muy blancas que hacían resaltar su cabello rojo y su rostro reflejaba una inmensa paz.

—Podrías dejar de fingir que duermes— el ninja se acercó a la cama.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido?— le preguntó entreabriendo un ojo.

—Te he visto dormir y lo haces con la boca abierta— sonrió.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — le espetó abriendo completamente los ojos.

—Sí, además te mueves mucho—dijo sentándose a lado de ella — ¿Por qué te hacías la dormida? ¿No quieres que este aquí?—

—No, no es eso, es solo que… lo siento te prometí…—

— ¿Qué te cuidarías? Conociéndote para mí es suficiente con que vuelvas con vida —

— Veras yo estaba tan orgullosa viendo pelear a Naruto que me distraje y no vi al otro ninja, no lo sentí fue un error de…—

Nabiki no pudo terminar de hablar porque el jōnin la besaba, la besaba como no lo había hecho antes, era un beso necesitado, hambriento el mejor que le podría haber dado.

Al separarse para tomar aire Kakashi la veía con intensidad tanto que la ponía nerviosa, el podía ser muy imponente cuando se lo proponía.

—Nabiki he sido ninja desde muy pequeño he matado a muchas personas y he estado infinidad de veces a punto de morir pero nunca había tenido miedo, hasta que te conocí, tengo miedo Nabiki miedo a perderte, de solo pensarlo yo…—

Nabiki sabía lo que era ese temor, ella lo sentía por él y por Naruto, acarició la cara del ninja que cerró el ojo visible al sentir su mano en el rostro.

— Entonces quédate conmigo — sonrió — y asegúrate que nada me pase o que no haga alguna tontería—

Kakashi abrió el ojo y le devolvió la sonrisa — Creo que es lo mejor, así me quedaré más tranquilo—

— Créeme no tenía la menor intención de morir, no ahora que te tengo a ti y a Naruto—

— El también estaba muy preocupado por ti—

— ¿Y donde esta? —

— Allá abajo, aun no te permiten visitas —

La pelirroja alzo una ceja divertida ante el descaro de su novio. — ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

— Venia a preguntarte algo—

— ¿El qué? —

— Venia a preguntarte si te casas conmigo —

Nabiki abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa ella esperaba una pregunta diferente una más simple ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ramen? Algo así.

—Si— mientras su cabeza daba vueltas con la información ya estaba respondiendo — si quiero— no era algo que tuviera que pensar era algo que consideraba necesario, pasar el resto de sus días con ese hombre.

Mientras ella se encontraba de misión Kakashi había pasado el tiempo pensando como decírselo incluso donde pedírselo, en su cabeza se formaron situaciones incluso demasiado cursis para él pero después de tenerla en sus brazos desangrándose se juró a si mismo que lo primero que haría cuando ella volviera a estar consciente seria pedírselo donde fuera y como fuera.

Kakashi sonrió ante la respuesta de la ninja se inclinó sobre ella para volver a besarla, ella se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza y el tomo la suya elevándola un poco, cuando sus respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas escucharon como alguien se aclaraba la garganta al pie de la cama.

El jōnin se incorporó rápidamente y se cubrió con la máscara, mientras el rostro de Nabiki tomaba la tonalidad de su cabello.

—Kakashi ella aún no puede recibir visitas— Tsunade había entrado en la habitación.

— No lo sabía— dijo levantando los hombros con inocencia.

—Bueno venía a decirte…— pero Tsunade no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento un rubio se colaba por la ventana— será posible…

— ¡Naruto! — exclamó la pelirroja con evidente emoción.

Naruto se detuvo al ver a Tsunade y a Kakashi —con que aquí ha estado todo el tiempo y yo todo lo que me tarde para encontrar el cuarto—pensó.

—Bueno como les decía — Tsunade continuó — te quedaras aquí una semana aproximadamente la herida fue muy profunda.

—Hai, gracias Tsunade-sama— la rubia se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Naruto seguía parado frente a la ventana y veía a Nabiki como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

El siempre había estado solo y por primera vez en su vida tenía a alguien que lo quería, que lo abrazaba y besaba como si fuera un chiquillo, como había visto a tantas madres hacerlo con sus hijos en el parque, alguien que le obligaba a comer verduras tal como Shikamaru contaba, alguien que le decía una y otra vez lo orgullosa que se sentía de él.

Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, sintió una mano en el hombro que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— Naruto — el rubio giró a ver a Kakashi — ¿Estás bien?

— Ehh, si — se acercó a la cama y abrazó a Nabiki.

— Cariño ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Seguro que estas bien?—

— Si estoy bien—mintió— es solo que estoy cansado—besó a la pelirroja en la mejilla — será mejor que me vaya.

La pelirroja se tocó la mejilla en el lugar que Naruto le había besado y le lanzó una mirada de angustia a Kakashi.

— Vamos Naruto te invito a comer— era evidente que algo pasaba, Naruto casi arrastraba las palabras y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar— que tal ramen del Ichiraku—dijo el jōnin tratando de animarlo.

— No gracias — El pequeño ninja salió por la ventana sin decir nada más.

Nabiki estaba realmente preocupada, Naruto nunca rechazaría una invitación como esa.

— No te apures, yo me encargo— el jōnin le dio un rápido beso en la frente y después salió por la ventana tras el rubio.

Nabiki después de ver salir a Kakashi rápidamente comenzó a hacer sellos.

Naruto iba caminando con la mirada gacha cuando se topo con alguien de frente.

— Lo siento — dijo el rubio rodeando a la persona.

— Debes estar muy mal para no querer ramen—

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! Que no estaba en el hospital —

— Dejaste muy preocupada a tu tía —

— Mi tía— repitió muy bajito casi para sí mismo.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Preguntó el jōnin caminando a lado del rubio — te quedaste muy serio cuando entraste a la habitación —

— En nada, no es nada — siguieron caminando en silencio por varios minutos.

— ¡Ehh! A qué horas me has traído aquí — Naruto señalaba el local que tenían en frente, habían llegado al Ichiraku.

— Has sido tú, parece que inconscientemente quieres comer aquí — Kakashi sonrió — eres igual que tu tía — lo dijo mientras observaba la reacción del rubio.

— Mi tía — volvió a repetir.

— Así que esa palabra es el problema— le dijo el jōnin sentándose a la barra del Ichiraku.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Naruto imitó a su sensei, se sentó y ordenó.

Los dos ninjas comenzaron a comer, Naruto llevaba bastante tiempo sin hablar y eso si que era todo un acontecimiento.

— Yo…— comenzó a hablar— pero ella… pero eso no…—

— Naruto — el jōnin lo miró — si cuando hablas de forma normal en ocasiones no se te entiende así menos —

Naruto guardo silencio, Kakashi suspiró — también tienes miedo de perderla ¿es eso?—

— No es solo eso — el rubio jugaba con su comida— no sé cómo decirlo.

— ¿Por qué repetías la palabra tía? — Kakashi miró a Teuchi quien los veía con interés, al captar la mirada del jōnin se alejó un poco de ellos.

— Es que yo siento… yo no quiero… ¡es que no la siento como si fuera mi tía! — lo había dicho tan rápido y fuerte como si hubiera explotado.

— Entiendo — Kakashi suspiró — ella se esfuerza mucho pero nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras.

— No es eso, no me entiendes — Naruto se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos apoyando los codos en la barra — Ella me trata como si yo fuera su…

—Hijo— terminó el jōnin.

— Si —

— ¿Y eso te molesta? —

— No, me gusta —

— Pero…— comenzó Kakashi.

— Ella no es mi mamá, pero yo quisiera…—

— Que lo fuera — volvió a completar el jōnin.

— ¡Sí!, bueno no… — los ojos del rubio comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

— Creo que ya te estoy entendiendo— Kakashi escuchó un sonido y giró la vista al techo — quieres a Nabiki pero como te trata como un hijo, la estás viendo como una madre y no como tía, pero estas triste por tu verdadera madre ¿es algo así?

Naruto asintió —Siento como si estuviera traicionando a mi madre, es decir ella no está aquí porque dio su vida por mí y yo… —Naruto se tallaba los ojos con sus manos secando el llanto.

— Creo que tu madre estaría feliz de ver a su hijo y a su hermana tener lo que ella no pudo — Kakashi puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio — Y en cuanto a Nabiki se volvería loca de alegría si la trataras como si fuera tu madre.

Naruto suspiró sentía como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima, llevaba tiempo castigándose con ese sentimiento pero al creer que la perdería no pudo más. — Tienes razón Kakashi-sensei no debo sentirme mal por quererla como si fuera mi mamá.

Kakashi escuchó un casi inaudible puff y se levantó de inmediato de su lugar —Vámonos Naruto—

— ¿Qué?— Una vez aclarados sus sentimientos Naruto se dio cuenta que tenía mucha hambre. — Pero aún no acabo de comer.

—Rápido Naruto vámonos al hospital antes de que Nabiki venga para acá—

— ¿Pero de que hablas?— Naruto no había terminado de decir la frase cuando Kakashi ya lo había llevado y metido por la ventana del hospital.

Al verlos entrar Nabiki se abalanzó sobre el rubio abrazándolo tan fuerte que hacía daño y llenándole la cara de besos — Te quiero tanto cariño — Nabiki había empezado a llorar — Desde que te conocí te he sentido así como un hijo y el que tú me aceptes… no sabes lo que significa para mí—

Kakashi veía la escena y sonrío al ver el rostro apretado y rojo de Naruto entre los brazos de su novia, ya le parecía raro que Naruto no le llamara tía desde el inicio ya que él siempre se tomaba confianzas con la gente que no era familia llamándolos abuela, abuelo y cosas así pero nunca se imaginó lo que estaba sufriendo, era un crio que se merecía una familia, los tres se la merecían—pensó— mientras Nabiki lo incluía en el abrazo.

Nabiki entreabrió un ojo, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, solo entraba la luz de la luna por la ventana abierta y en el alfeizar estaba sentado Yin viendo hacia afuera.

Nabiki se levantó despacio tratando de no despertar a Kakashi que estaba acostado a lado de ella mientras Naruto roncaba en la otra cama de la habitación.

— Hola — se acercó a la ventana.

— Deberías dormir — el gato negro la miró — si te vieras la cara sabrías porque te lo digo.

Nabiki entrecerró los ojos, maldiciendo internamente al gato —No puedo —

— Muchas emociones en un día ¿no?—

— Si — la pelirroja sonrió.

— Mira que conseguir esposo e hijo solo por una cortadita de nada— dijo señalando la herida de Nabiki con la pata — de haber sabido te la hubiéramos hecho antes.

— Cállate gato tonto— Nabiki tomo el cuello del gato con ambas manos como si lo estrangulara— ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo me siento— zarandeándolo mientras lo decía.

— Pues me has mandado a espiar a Naruto y Kakashi— decía el gato con voz estrangulada.

— Ah es verdad — sonrío — lo había olvidado.

— Que por cierto tendré que cambiar de perfume porque Kakashi me detectó de inmediato. — comentó el gato, girando a ver al jōnin acostado en la cama.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Usas perfume?! — Nabiki había casi gritado pero de todas formas Kakashi estaba despierto desde que ella se había levantado.

— Cállate despertaras a todos —

— A ver déjame olerte — Nabiki acercaba la nariz al gato, le encantaba molestarlo.

— ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! — Ahora era Yin quien gritaba.

— ¡No! Cariño… mueras… Kakashi…— Se escuchó como Naruto decía cosas incoherentes y se revolvía en la cama.

Nabiki y Yin se acercaron a la cama donde estaba el rubio, estaba acostado en calzoncillos y pataleaba sin parar.

— Parece que tiene una pesadilla — Nabiki lo veía preocupada.

— ¿Tú crees? — soltó el gato con el tono más sarcástico que tenia

Nabiki se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada — ¿Qué hacemos genio? ¿lo despertamos?—

—Serás una pésima madre Naruto debería pensárselo mejor— al terminar de decirlo sintió el coscorrón que la pelirroja le había soltado— Aww no se, pues cántale o algo así es lo que Yang hace con los cachorros.

Mientras el gato y la pelirroja discutían apareció Kakashi tras ellos, tenía el pelo revuelto e iba en camisa interior, llevando una almohada en las manos.

— Mira Naruto es Sakura — dijo al tiempo que le ponía a Naruto la almohada a un lado.

—Sakura-chaaaan…— dijo el rubio entre sueños abrazando la almohada y poniendo una sonrisa de tonto.

Kakashi se volvió a la cama sin decir nada Yin y la pelirroja se quedaron viendo entre ellos. — El si será un buen padre — sentenció el gato y desapareció.

Nabiki se quedó un momento viendo a Naruto besar la almohada después regresó a su cama, Kakashi estaba dormido al verlo se dio cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de ese hombre, le acarició el pelo y lo beso sobre la máscara — Te amo Kakashi— le susurró y se acostó a su lado.


End file.
